I'll be there for you
by Sara-GR
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde el último capítulo de F·R·I·E·N·D·S... ¿Qué ha pasado con la vida de los seis amigos? ¿Qué problemas tienen que afrontar ahora?
1. Todo sigue

_Ese es un fanfic de Friends basado en lo que pasa(ría) meses después del último capítulo. Por supuesto que los personajes de Friends no me pertenecen. Ojalá fuera yo tan original. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Si lo leéis…¡¡Dejad reviews!!_

_El primer capítulo primero cuenta cómo va la vida de todos, y los principales conflictos que va a haber. Los demás capítulos no los haré así, con los apartados de los personajes separados, claro. _

**CAPÍTULO 1: TODO SIGUE**

**Ross & Rachel**

Rachel abrió los ojos, desvelada repentinamente de su sueño. Durante al menos veinte segundos, no supo en qué lugar estaba. Luego, su mente reconoció su habitación a oscuras. Notó la flácida mano de Ross apoyada muy cerca de su vientre. Cálida, y en cierto modo, protectora. Él estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, su respiración era regular y calmada. Rachel lo miró un momento, adivinando en la penumbra los rasgos de su rostro. Se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su torso, disfrutando de la sensación de estar con la persona a la que más quería en este mundo. A excepción de Emma.

Desde aquella posición, tuvo el impulso de besarle el cuello, pero no lo hizo por miedo a despertarle. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, y se detuvieron en algo que llamó la atención a Rachel. El cajón de la cómoda de Ross estaba abierto. Algo muy raro en alguien organizado como Ross. Bueno, si habías vivido gran parte de tu vida con Mónica, no te quedaba más remedio que ser ordenado.

Se levantó con cuidado, procurando no levantar a Ross, y fue hasta la cómoda. A ver que había en el cajón. No estaría mal echar un vistazo. Después de todo, era su novia. Qué más daba.

No había gran cosa, sólo ropa colocada pulcramente. Se veía que ese no era precisamente el cajón de los secretos de Ross.

Entonces, cuando iba a cerrarlo, resignada, vio algo que no encajaba allí. Una cajita pequeña, forrada de terciopelo azul. Una cajita de joyería. El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco. Madre mía. No podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando. No podía…no. Ross se lo había devuelto a Judy, a su madre. No podía ser lo que ella pensaba. Para desvelar sus dudas, la cogió entre sus manos y la abrió. Notaba como le sudaban los dedos.

Y allí estaba. El anillo de compromiso de la familia Geller.

Ross iba a pedirle matrimonio. Madre mía.

**Chandler & Mónica**

Lástima que la cámara de fotos estuviera en proceso de ser arreglada, porque lo que había en el salón era todo un cuadro.

Chandler estaba sentado en sofá, totalmente dormido, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura izquierda del labio, hasta rozar el sofá. Aún llevaba puesto el traje del trabajo, y con cada uno de sus brazos, abrazaba a sus dos hijos, Jack y Erica, también dormidos. Había vuelto del trabajo muy tarde, y nada más poner un pie en la casa, había escuchado a los dos pequeños llorando. Antes de que Mónica interrumpiera su sueño, los cogió a los dos y se los llevó al salón. Había puesto la tele mientras los sostenía contra sí, con la esperanza de que quedaran dormidos pronto. Y sí, lo habían hecho. Pero él también.

Se despertó de un salto cuando la tele empezó a emitir una serie infantil especialmente ruidosa. Al notar el movimiento, los niños se despertaron también, llorando.

-¡No,no!- exclamó Chandler, con cara de susto- ¡No lloréis! ¿No querréis despertar a mamá, verdad?- Jack y Erica empezaron a berrear con más fuerza- Eso se llama sadismo ¿sabéis?- miró un momento el sofá- ¡Oh, mierda! Lo he manchado de babas. Oh, Mónica…- intentó limpiarlo con su corbata, frotando frenéticamente- Oh, Dios mío, ya puedo ir despidiéndome de mi virilidad. Este sofá ha costado mil dólares.- miró a los niños- ¡¿Por qué no me avisasteis de que babeaba?!

Mónica apareció bajando por las escaleras, con aire somnoliento, bostezando. Se la veía muy cansada, puesto que bajo los ojos habían aparecido dos profundos surcos violetas y tenía la cara ligeramente más delgada que hacía unos meses.

-¿Por qué armas tanto jaleo?-preguntó al acercarse a dónde estaba Chandler- Dios, dime que aún no son las siete.

-…y media, Mónica-apuntó Chandler mirando su reloj. Luego dirigió sus ojos a los de su cansada esposa. Se volvió de la mancha del sofá. Estaba preocupado por ella. Su fortaleza empeoraba a ojos vista. La cogió por los hombros y la sentó en el sofá- Cariño, ya sé que hemos hablado de esto hace menos de una semana, pero… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres darte de baja por maternidad?

Mónica negó con la cabeza.

-No, no…en serio, estoy fenomenal. Sólo un poco cansada, pero… ¡Bien, bien, sí!

Chandler la miró con indulgencia.

-Escucha, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie que eres una súper-mujer, ni nada por el estilo. Nadie puede llevar dos hijos pequeños, trabajo y una casa a la vez. Nadie es tan…No se puede- le sonrió- Para mí ya eres como Wonder Woman, eres perfecta. No intentes hacer lo imposible.

-Chandler, cielo, tranquilo… ¡Si no me pasa nada! Claro que se pueden llevar adelante las tres cosas, no seas tonto. Cualquier-cualquier mujer puede hacerlo. Y yo no voy a ser menos- esquivó el rostro de su marido, que en esos momentos era como la agobiante voz de la conciencia- ¡Oh, están llorando! ¡Pobrecitos míos!- fue a coger a Jack y a Erica- Seguramente tengan hambre, voy a…- se incorporó, pero al parecer, hacerlo tan rápido no le sentó bien, porque se puso una mano en la cabeza- Uff…que mareo…

Chandler se levantó del sofá.

-Mónica, mírate. Estás cansadísima- se acercó a ella, abrazándola- Seguro que ayer estos dos no te dejaron dormir hasta pasadas las dos…

-¡No seas exagerado…!- Mónica se mordió el labio inferior con ademán culpable- Sólo fue hasta las dos menos diez.

- y ahora, tienes que irte al trabajo pitando, y luego llegas a casa, yo no estoy, y tienes que ocuparte de todo, y de los niños, hasta que llegue… ¡Por Dios, cariño! ¡No puedes seguir así! Vas a caer enferma.

-Eso no es verdad- protestó Mónica, aunque sin demasiada convicción- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una cobarde? ¡Ja! ¡Mónica Geller puede con todo!

Chandler suspiró.

**Joey**

De todas formas, L.A no estaba hecho para él, pensó Joey mientras descendía del avión. Eran muy exigentes, y eso él no lo toleraba. Ahora volvía a casa, a New York. Con suerte, su apartamento seguiría estando libre. Ah, el viejo piso 19…

Pero cuando llegó, y comprobó que sí, que seguía estando disponible para él, no sintió la alegría que creía que iba a sentir. Estaba solo. No había nadie en ese piso, ni tampoco en el 20. Y desde el suyo no se veía el de Ross y Rachel. ¡Y además la nevera estaba vacía! ¡Y no tenía representante! ¡Ni trabajo! ¡¡Ni nada!!

Se sentía vacío. Todos le habían abandonado. No tenía a nadie.

Bueno, tampoco tenía que esperar a que todos fueran a él. Bien pensado, eso era bastante egoísta. Iría a visitarlos. Sí, eso mismo. Ja, no le había ocurrido. Para que luego dijeran que Joseph Francis Tribbiani era tonto. Volvió a coger las llaves y salió del apartamento vacío.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer salió del apartamento de enfrente. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo negro, y unos ojos que Joey juzgó preciosos: completamente negros, grandes y enmarcados por espesas pestañas oscuras. La mujer lo miró un segundo, y le sonrió al ver como él se le quedaba mirando.

-¿Nuevo por aquí?- preguntó amablemente.

-Sí…quiero decir ¡No!-replicó abriendo mucho los ojos- Antes vivía aquí, me mudé y he vuelto.- le tendió la mano- Joey Tribbiani. Italo-americano.

-Sofía Méndez, hispano-americana- ella se rió, y le estrechó la mano- mucho gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, _mana_.-dijo él con una versión muy chapucera acento sudamericano.

-Eeeh…te agradecería que no volvieras a hacer eso.

-Entendido.

La voz de Sofía era amable y cercana, como si, aunque no la conociera, le fuera familiar. Era muy agradable. ¡Y estaba realmente bien! Joey sonrió mentalmente. Tal vez no iba a estar tan sólo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, Sofía… ¿Cómo va eso?

**Phoebe**

Phoebe conocía esa sensación matinal de que tus tripas intentaban escapar por la boca. La sintió mientras preparaba el desayuno, y al hacerlo, se quedó un poco en estado de shock. Permaneció muy quieta, como esperando que algo sucediera. Un pájaro empezó a trinar afuera.

-¡Shhh!- le reprendió Phoebe, como indicándole que estaba en alerta por algo muy importante.

Sí, allí estaban. Era náuseas, estaba completamente segura. Náuseas matinales. Aquello podía no significar nada, o…podía significar ¡Algo! ¡Algo muy gordoooo! Sintió una emoción muy fuerte, y empezó a pegar botes por todo el apartamento, mientras gritaba en silencio.

Luego tuvo que ir al servicio corriendo, porque al parecer ese ejercicio no había sentado muy bien a su estómago. En cuánto terminó, se lavó los dientes, para que no le oliera el aliento, y fue a despertar a Mike.

-¡¡Mike!!- gritó, zarandeándolo- ¡¡Mike, despierta!!

Mike dio un manotazo al aire, pero como su esposa no dejaba de chillarle, terminó por abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama. Aún medio dormido, se restregó los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Phoebe?

-¡¿A qué no sabes qué?!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡Acabo de vomitar!!-anunció alegremente.

Mike estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las salidas de Phoebe como para quedarse perplejo.

-Ah, qué bien, cariño….¡Vaya, el otro día fuiste al servicio y se me olvidó felicitarte! Soy idiota.

-¡¡No seas tonto!! ¡¿No sabes lo que significa vomitar por las mañanas?!

-¿Qué comiste algo en mal estado anoche?

-¡Noooo! ¡Significa que hay un pequeño Miebe aquí dentro!- se señaló el vientre.

-¿Mi-Miebe?

-¡Claro! ¡De Mike y Phoebe!

Esta vez, Mike sí que se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró la barriga de Phoebe como si en ella se encontrara algo increíble. No podía creérselo.

-¿Es-estás segura?

-Bueno, sólo falta el pis en el palito, pero, básicamente…¡¡Sí!!- se lanzó encima de Mike.


	2. Llamadas

_Elia: Gracias por tu comment!! Eres la inauguradora d gran parte d mis fics!! T kierooo! Prometo seguir más, s q ty muy atareada con los exámenes. ¡Espero que este cap guste!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: LLAMADAS**

Tras tres horas mirando la guía telefónica, habiéndose tomado su tiempo en ver cuántos tipos de "Anderson" existían en New York, Joey encontró el apellido y el nombre que buscaba "Bing, Chandler". Tardó unos dos minutos en llamar, principalmente porque tuvo que repetir cuatro veces para marcar correctamente "74" y no "47". Pero al final lo consiguió.

-¿Sí?- contestó una voz apagada al teléfono, que Joey reconoció como la de Mónica.

-¡¡Hey, pequeña!!-chilló al auricular- ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!

-¿Joey¡Madre mía!-exclamó Mónica- ¡Hacía muchísimo que no llamabas!

-Sí, los del teléfono me cancelaron la línea…no sé qué de retraso de pagos de varios meses. Bah, tonterías del gobierno. ¡Oye, oye¿Adivinas dónde estoy?

-¡¿En New York?!- aventuró Mónica, con alegría.

-¡¡No,…estoy en New…¡Ep¡Espera un segundo!- Joey hizo un mohín de disgusto, como si su amiga no hubiera comprendido algo- ¡Mónica¡Tenías que decir "¿En Los ángeles?"!

-Ah, vale. –Mónica sonrió para sí-Volvemos a empezar. ¿Joey¡¿Estás en los Ángeles?!

-¡¡No!!- gritó emocionado Joey- ¡¡¡ESTOY EN NEW YORK¡¿A qué no puedes creértelo?!

-¡No, no puedo!- le seguía el juego- ¿Por qué no vienes por casa? Chandler llegará dentro de un par de horas.

Joey arqueó una ceja, entornando los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya a tu casa cuando Chandler no está?-preguntó cómo haciéndolo a una sospechosa.

-Joey, por Dios. Aún sigues con esas. Quiero-a-Chandler.

-¡Pues tu actitud no lo demuestra, señorita!-se oyó una especie de risa al otro lado- En fin, supongo que sí, que podría ir para allá. En cuánto cuelgue, voy.

-Genial, prepararé algo de picar. Nos vemos.

-Oye, Mon, antes de que cuelgues…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que vendisteis el piso a una latina...que está muy buena?

-Joey ¿Has intentado ligar con ella?

-No...-Joey dio una vuelta con los ojos.

-No tienes remedio. Tengo que colgar, Jack y Erica me reclaman.

-¡Ostras, es verdad¿Cómo están los dos peques?

-Muy bien, sí, fenomenal.- respondió Mónica apurada. De fondo se escuchaban potentes berridos- Están estupendos. Oye, en serio, cuelgo. Me van a saltar los tímpanos.

-¿Rachel? Te veo muy pensativa- comentó Ross, mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el sofá.

Rachel dio un respingo al notar a Ross cerca de ella. No porque se sintiera incómoda, si no porque la había sacado de repente de su mundo. Había estado viajando por su posible boda de ensueño, y se había quedado allí largo rato, soñando…

Se volvió hacia él, haciéndose la tonta y sonriendo.

-Uy, sí, es que tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Ya sabes, el trabajo, la niña y esto…esto…- no se le ocurría nada más-¡Uf, muchos, muchos asuntos¡Jajaja!- fue una risa nerviosa- Más de los que te puedas imaginar, porque en fin…una mujer como yo, moderna…¡Ya sabes¡No tengo momentos libres¡Porque, claro…!

-Rach, Rach ¿Te pasa algo¡Estás hecha un manojo de nervios!

-¿Qué¡No, cariño, no¡Yo, nerviosa¡Qué ocurrencia…!-paró un segundo- Ejem. Creo que voy a prepárame una tila. ¿Quieres?

Ross se quedó mirándola, confundido.

-Oye, Rachel, si-si algo te preocupa…puedes contármelo, ya lo sabes- le puso una mano en la pierna.

-Bueno…-Rachel, que se había levantado, volvió a sentarse- Está bien.- entrelazó sus manos y las dejó reposar sobre su regazo- Creo…bueno, jeje, llámalo intuición femenina, que algo va a cambiar en nuestra relación- se inclinó un poco hacia delante, inquisitiva- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Ross con un hilo de voz- Oye, Rach¡yo creía que nosotros estábamos bien¡Sea lo que sea, perdó…!

-No seas tonto-le cortó Rachel. Estaba confundida. ¿Ross no percibía ni siquiera un poco a qué se refería ella¿O es que estaba actuando?- Ross, sólo te digo, que si tú quieres que algo cambie…-le guiñó un ojo- Hazlo pronto.

Ross se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿A qué demonios se refería Rachel? Ella salió del salón antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

El teléfono de Chandler sonó justo cuando salía de la oficina. Tenía la mano derecha ocupada sujetando la cartera y la izquierda sosteniendo un café para llevar. Intentó meterse el café debajo del brazo a la vez que se sujetaba el asa del portafolios con los dientes, para rebuscar en su abrigo el móvil, pero el resultado fue la cartera cayó al suelo, justo sobre su pie y el café hirviendo se derramó por todo el chaleco.

-¡Auuuh¡Maldita cartera¡Ah, mierda¡Cómo quema¡¡Joder!!- una viejecita que pasaba con su nieto se le quedó mirando, alarmada. – ¡Y esas son las palabras que no deben decir los niños pequeños¡Gracias por haber escuchado! – la mujer tiró de la mano del niño y se fueron de allí casi corriendo. El teléfono seguía sonando, incesante. Una persona normal ya habría colgado. Chandler lo cogió, irritado por el dolor que sentía en el pie- ¡Chandler Bing!

-¡No, no¡Soy yo¡Phoebe, Phoebe Buffay¡Ese es tu nombre, Chandler!-dijo tan alocada y alegremente como siempre la voz de Phoebe.

-Ah, hola Phoebs- respondió Chandler. Le extrañaba que Phoebe le llamara. Ella no solía hacerlo mucho con él.

-Sé que esto te parecerá raro- Vaya, le había leído el pensamiento- Pero verás, ya se lo he contado a Rachel, y con eso está Ross también; Mónica está comunicando- Chandler alzó una ceja- y Joey no tiene línea… ¡Así que sólo me faltabas tú!

-Qué bien, el último- señaló Chandler con sarcasmo- Pero ¿qué es eso que quieres contarle a todo el mundo?

-¡¡Es muy fuerte!!

-¡¿Pero qué es?!

Phoebe tomó aire.

-¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!

Chandler se quedó un momento en blanco. Luego su cara dibujó una sonrisa radiante.

-¿En serio¡¡Felicidades¡Vaya, me alegro muchísimo por ti, Phoebe!

-¡Gracias!

-Pero oye, Phoebs-Chandler no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad- Asegúrate de que esta vez no es de tu hermano.

-Ja, claro que no, señor gracioso. Es de Mike. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si no ha habido día que no hemos…?

-¡Vale, vale¡No quiero conocer los detalles!

-Qué tiquismiquis.- bufó Phoebe- Oh, espera, me llaman por la otra línea. No cuelgues.

Phoebe le dio al botón para hablar con la otra persona que le llamaba.

-Eh, hola, Phoebe, soy-soy Ross.

-¡Hola Ross¡¿Ya te lo ha contado Rachel?!

-¿Qué¡Ah, sí¡Felicidades!

-¡Gra…¡Un segundo! Lo has dicho como si no fuera eso por lo que llamabas-pensó un segundo- ¡¿No era esa la razón de la llamada?!

-Esto, a decir verdad, no.

-Muy bonito, Geller, pero que muy bonito.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?

-Es que tengo a Chandler también al teléfono. No quiero ser maleducada como tú, Geller.

-De-deja de llamarme Geller.

-¡Un segundo, que me despida a Chandler!

Pasó a la otra línea.

-Escucha, Bing, tengo que colgar. Tengo a Ross aquí, necesita hablar conmigo. ¡Por lo visto estoy solicitada por dos hombres¡Guau!

-¿Dos hombres? Has sido tú la que me has llamado. Espera¿Tienes a Ross¿Podrías…? Llámalo por el móvil y pon el manos-libres, tengo que hablar con él.

- Vale.-cogió el móvil de su bolso y marcó el número de Ross-¡Qué guay¡Conversación a tres bandas!

El teléfono fijo de Ross comenzó a sonar. Sostenido el móvil con el hombro, contra su oreja, cogió el otro.

-¿Sí?

-¡Phoebe al habla!

-¿Qué? Phoebe, ya estamos hablando por el otro.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es Chandler que quiere hablar contigo. Espera, que conecto el manos-libres, para que pueda oírte. Y también lo conecto a mi móvil, para que tú pues oírlo a él.

Phoebe puso el manos-libres en manos teléfonos y los sujetó el uno en frente del otro, mientras ella se situaba en el medio, para oír la conversación.

-Oye, tío, estaba hablando con Phoebe¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto Ross a Chandler.

-Oh, perdona, siento haber molestado al doctor, pero resulta que iba a hablarle de la preocupación que siento por su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mónica?- preguntó Phoebe, interesada.

-Dios, está…fatal- antes de que Ross pudiera atacar con un "¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanita?", continuó- Quiero decir, es feliz con la nueva casa, con Jack y con Érica, con nuestro matrimonio, con el trabajo…pero quiere ocuparse de todo, piensa que puede hacerlo, y cada vez está más cansada. Yo intento hacer lo que puedo, pero llego a casa más tarde que ella. Y Mónica insiste en que no quiere pedir la baja, para estar menos agobiada. Para ella esto es como un reto, una superación o algo así…-Chandler suspiró- Yo he intentado persuadirla, pero no hay manera. Va a caer enferma a este ritmo. – Tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta- Ross, si yo no he podido hacerle entrar en razón…necesito que me ayudes. Convéncela, porque yo no puedo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Ross y Phoebe rumiaron la conversación, seguramente compadeciéndose por la pobre Mon.

-Claro que lo haré, no te preocupes, Chandler- aseguró Ross- Cuando vea que no eres sólo tú el que lo ve así, cambiará de opinión.

-Gracias, tío- dijo aliviado Chandler.

-Jo, qué bonito Chandler…Todo por tu esposa…-murmuró Phoebe un poco exagerada- En fin, Ross ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Es Rachel, hoy me ha dicho cosas muy raras. A ver si a ti te ha contado algo.

-¿Puedo escuchar?- preguntó Chandler, mientras se sentaba en un escalón de un edificio, ya que la gente le empezaba a mirar raro. Allí parado, con el café caído en el suelo, la maleta también, y la chaqueta manchada.

-Claro. Suelta, Ross.


	3. El del concurso de comba I

_Gracias x los reviews!! Bueno, este cap es algo más largo. Como iba a serlo muxo más, lo he divido en dos. Espero que os guste y sigáis comentando. Si creéis que puedo mejorar en algo, decídmelo, las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas! _

_Muchos besitos!_

**CAPÍTULO 3: El concurso de comba y las clases de geografía (I)**

Ross había hablado con Phoebe (y Chandler en calidad de oyente) lo que Rachel le había comentado esa mañana. Él no comprendía a qué se refería, y pensaba que su bohemia amiga podía saber algo. Tal vez Rachel le hubiera contado una cosa que a él le interesaba saber. Pero Phoebe no sabía nada, aunque se mostró curiosa en el tema. No creía que Rachel se refiriera a una ruptura (Chandler pensaba lo mismo), a lo mejor, dijo, hablaba de cambiar las "posturas en la cama". Acalorado, como aludido, Ross argumentó que en su vida sexual no había ninguna rutina y monotonía, gracias. Chandler se rió por lo bajini y su amigo estuvo a punto de colgar, molesto. Tuvieron que decirle, para que no lo hiciera, que no, que no creían que el "Rossatrón" tuviera problemas de esos. Ross se quedó más tranquilo con eso, pero no con lo de Rachel, aún estaba confuso. Al final, tras media hora de charla, los tres lo dejaron. Y Ross se había quedado igual. Aunque con la duda de si satisfacía a Rachel en la cama. Jamás le volvería a pedir consulta a Phoebe. Tras eso, pasaron algunos días de absoluta cama. Sin novedades en el frente. Bueno, aparte de la llegada de Joey y de cómo todos se alegraron de verle (Sobre todo Chandler) y las continuas felicitaciones a Phoebe. Se podía decir que había felicidad general. No del todo perfecta, pero...Se estaba bien.

El domingo por la tarde, se encontraban todos en el Central Perk, menos Phoebe. Se respiraba aire de viejos tiempos. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Excepto que había un carrito doble de bebés y una niñita rubia en los brazos de Ross.

-Oye, Ross- dijo Joey de repente- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Mmm…-miró a Rachel un segundo. Ella negó con la cabeza- No, al parecer hoy no hay nada qué hacer.

-¡Oh, genial! Verás, necesito que me enseñes cosas sobre Puerto Rico.

Todos le miraron extrañados. Joey reaccionó enseguida.

-Eh, eh¡No penséis que me he vuelto un pardillo¡Es para ligar!

-Joey, aprender geografía no es de pardillos- apuntó Ross.

-Sí, lo que tú digas- dijo Joey como si su amigo le diera lastima- Bueno¿qué tal a las tres y media?

-De acuerdo.-ignorando el hecho de que Joey le hubiera llamado indirectamente pringado.

En ese momento, Phoebe entró por las puertas, con una enorme bolsa de rígido plástico blanco, llena hasta los topes.

-¡Mirad, mirad!- exclamó emocionada, mientras iba a coger asiento- ¡¡Son cosas para el bebé!!

-¡Oh, Phoebe!- exclamó Rachel, complacida- ¡Mírate¡Estás tan ilusionada!

-¡¡Lo sé!! Bueno¿queréis que os lo enseñe?

-Vale, pero ten cuidado con Emma- apuntó Chandler-quiere todo lo que ve.

-¿Y tú como sabe eso?-preguntó Ross, ofendido.

-Tío¿De dónde te crees que sacó Emma el CD d la banda sonora de Los vigilantes de la playa¡Jamás tuve que dejar ese CD a su vista!-Chandler señaló a la niña con el dedo. Pero ella tenía toda la pinta de inocencia que una pequeña de esa edad pudiera tener.

Phoebe parecía impaciente, y los mandó a callar. Ante la expectación de todos, fue sacando los objetos. Lo primero era un trajecito de bebé de color morado, que según Phoebe, representaba la armonía entre los dos sexos. Porque el azul era para chicos y el rosa para chicas…así que los mezclaba y tendría el color perfecto mientras no supiera el sexo del bebé. Todos se abstuvieron de contradecirla, para no chafarle la fiesta. Luego sacó una comba.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de comprar _esto_!-señaló.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Joey.

-Oh, bueno, sabéis…mi madre no tenía tiempo para comprarnos juguetes, estaba muy ocupada…

-Planeando su suicidio- terminó Chandler. Como todos los demás, se sabía esa frase de memoria.

-¡Deberías ser más delicado¡¿Con qué clase de hombre te casaste, Mónica?!- exclamó Phoebe. Y luego siguió normal:- Bueno, sí, tenía mucho que pensar sobre como matarse. Así que si quería juguetes, pues los buscaba yo misma. Y, y hubo una época en que estaba obsesionada con una comba, como esta- alzó el juguete, de vivos colares- Gracias a Dios me fabriqué una usando cordones de zapatos, anudándolos.

-Oh, Phoebs…-murmuró Mónica.

-Oh, no, era una buena comba. Apestaba un poco a pies, pero muy resistente, sí. Pero al poco tiempo…bueno, ya sabéis lo que pasó con mi madre. Me afectó muchísimo, y bueno, la comba me recordaba un montón a una de las maneras en las que ella había pensado para hacerlo lo que hizo…Así que la dejé. Además, empezaba a estar gastada- dejó la comba nueva sobre su regazo- ¡Pero hoy la he visto y…bueno! He pensado ¿Por qué no¡A mí me encantaba! Así que si tengo una niña, jugará con ella. Si es un niño…¡La usaré yo!

-¿Bromeas? Oye, no es sólo para chicas.-interrumpió Chandler- ¡Yo era buenísimo jugando a la comba en el instituto!

Phoebe se rió.

-Chandler, si la manera de convencerme de que esto no es sólo para niñas, es diciéndome que tú jugabas…-puso cara significativa.

-En otra ocasión no habría salido en defensa de Chandler…- dijo Ross.

-Oh, vaya, gracias por hacer una excepción esta vez- dijo éste, sarcástico.

-…pe-pero debo decir que yo también jugaba.- continuó Ross ignorando a Chandler. Luego, con énfasis y una expresión orgullosa, añadió:- Y os aseguro que nadie me ganaba, nadie aguantaba tanto como yo.

Chandler soltó una risita de incredulidad. Ross le miró enfadado.

-¿Qué¿No te lo crees?

- No digo que no me crea que jugaras. ¡Un paleontólogo puede tener un momento como ese de locura!-exclamó irónico- Pero… ¿qué nadie te ganara? Ross, por favor, vi tus notas de educación física cuando fui a vuestra casa.

-¡¡El profesor era un gordo resentido que me tenía manía porque yo siempre estaba delgado!!

-Yo también te odiaba por eso- señaló Mónica.

-¡¿Ves?!

Chandler meneó con la cabeza.

-Eso no significa nada. Muchas personas pueden odiarte por eso. La mayoría de las mujeres, de hecho- Chandler bebió un sorbo de su café- Vamos a ver, de aquí ¿Quién cree que Ross fuera bueno jugando a la comba?

Nadie levantó la mano. Ross miró sin poder creérselo a Rachel, que desvió la vista haciéndose la tonta. Entonces, cogió la mano de su hija y la levantó en el aire, obstinado.

-¡Sabía que había padres manipuladores, pero no como tú!-exclamó Phoebe.

-Sólo era una broma…-murmuró Ross, volviendo a bajar la mano de la niña.

-¡Oye, pero eso…tampoco quiere decir que sea verdad lo que creemos!- exclamó Rachel, sintiéndose obligada a defender a su novio- ¡No creo que tú fueras mejor, Chandler! Así que votemos. ¿Quién cree que Chandler era bueno?

Otra vez las manos se estuvieron quietas. Chandler cogió la de sus gemelos y siguió el ejemplo de Ross.

-¡Ja!-le escupió a Ross, triunfante- ¡Aquí tienes una de las ventajas de tener mellizos¡¡Yo gano!!

-Chandler, no utilices a nuestros hijos.

-¿Cuántos votan que Mónica es la mejor chef de Nueva York?

-¡Oh¡¡¡No les bajes las manos¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!

Ross dejó a Emma en los brazos de Rachel y se levantó de un salto del sofá.

-¡¡Esto es indecoroso e inaceptable¡¿Y-y-y sabes qué?!

-¿Qué algún día podrás dejar de tartamudear?

Todos soltaron un "Ooooh".

-¡Muy bien¡Te-te-te-te has pasado, Bing¡Te demostraré que yo era el mejor jugando a la comba¡Cuando quieras, organizamos un torneo¡¡Y te lo demostraré!

-¡Oh, no¿Cómo el partido de rugby?- exclamó Phoebe, desanimada- ¿Por qué sois tan competitivos?

-¡Porque soy hermano de Mónica!

-¡Y yo me casé con ella!

Mónica abrió la boca, sorprendida y ofendida.

-¡¿Yo competitiva?!

Todos levantaron la mano simultáneamente.

-¡No es competitividad¡Es ambición sana!

Todos callaron. Mónica entendió que estaba claro que la creían competitiva. Se cruzó de brazos en el sofá, en silencio, mirando a todos con rencor. Momento que Chandler aprovechó para responder a la propuesta de Ross.

-De acuerdo, me uno al torneo. Pero, para que los demás también, prefiero que no haya malos rollos. ¿Entendido?- extendió su mano.

-¡Ja!¡Dices lo de malos rollos porque me tienes miedo!

-¡¡Ross, por el amor Dios!!-gritó Rachel.

-Vale, vale- estrechó la mano de Chandler-Empieza mañana por la tarde.- se dirigió a Phoebe- Oye, no te olvides de traerte la comba.

-Sí, vale, de acuerdo. Hey, hey, Joey está muy callado… ¿Joey?

-Uy, es verdad- Mónica se inclinó. El actor estaba muy serio, con la cabeza apoyada en su puño, y la mirada perdida- Joey, cielo¿Te pasa al…?

-¿Por qué lo llaman Puerto Rico¿Es de oro el puerto?- dijo de repente Joey, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Rachel estaba jugando con Emma en la alfombra, con piezas de colores de construcción, mientras Ross, medio desesperado intentaba que Joey aprendiera aunque fuera _algo_ de Puerto Rico. Llevaban ya hora y cuarto y lo único que había conseguido memorizar era "Puerto Rico está en Sudamérica y es una isla". A partir de ahí, comenzaba a mezclarlo todo y a liarse.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿El presidente de Puerto Rico no era el tío de los puros?-preguntó confundido.

-¡¡Noooo¡Fidel Castro es el presidente de Cuba!- exclamó Ross, exasperado- ¡Por Dios, Joey¡¿Po-po-por qué te cuesta tanto?!

-¡¡Mira tío, yo no soy…científico¿Vale? Soy actor ¡Y no tengo por qué saber que el tío de la gorra y los puros es el presidente de Cubo!

-¡Cuba!

-¡Es un nombre estúpido!- sentenció Joey, empecinado. Luego, cambió de actitud, suavizándola un poco:- Mira, Ross, yo no quiero que me enseñes la población de Puerto Rico, ni su política. ¡Nada de eso! Quiero cosas como el tipo de comida, los lugares interesantes…ya sabes, cosas de turismo. Háblame como si fueras mi guía.

-Yo-yo no sé eso. ¡No he ido a Puerto Rico, no sé nada de esos temas!

-¡¿Y tú te haces llamar "doctor"?!

Rachel, que ya estaba un poco harta de tanto griterío, con el que Emma estaba empezando a hacer pucheros y a ponerse nerviosa, hizo un alto. Se levantó y poniendo las manos en la cintura, se encaró con ellos.

-Muy bien, basta ya. Uno no enseña lo que el otro quiere, y el otro no aprende lo que el uno enseña- dijo- ¡Pero no hace falta ponerse así!-se dirigió hacia Joey- Claro que no es interesante aprender las tasas de Puerto Rico- Ross bufó- pero si tú no querías eso, deberías haberlo dicho antes. ¡Porque mi novio lleva casi ochenta minutos intentando enseñarte lo que se suponía que tú querías¡¿Y sabes qué?!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Joey, con un hilo de voz, asustado ante la severidad de Rachel.

-¡¡Que como me lo canses tanto que esta noche no quiera sexo, te mataré, Joseph Francis Tribbiani¡Así que esfuérzate por aprenderte bien lo que sea que este te enseñe o te convertiré en una chica!

-¡Ja!- Joey sonrió- ¿Cómo vas a convertirme en una chica?

-Usando las tijeras en el lugar apropiado- contestó Rachel, devolviéndola otra sonrisa, más amenazadora.

Ross soltó una risita. Joey se puso blanco al instante.

-Es-es-está…bien- dijo con voz aflautada- Aprenderé. Sí. Dios, Rachel, me los has puesto de corbata.

-Lo sé- dijo ella complacida.

Phoebe y Mike estaban tumbados el uno junto al otro en su cama, con la lista de nombres de niños delante, intentando elegir uno. Mike llevaba el lápiz en la boca desde hacía un rato y ya lo tenía completamente reducido a astillas.

-Vamos, Mike,-dijo Phoebe, intentando convencer a su marido de algo:- ¿Qué tiene de malo Adolf?

-Mi abuela es judía. Se moriría de un infarto si le ponemos así a nuestro hijo.

-¡Bueno, ya sería hora¡Por Dios, Mike, tiene noventa y siete años!

-¿Quieres que nuestro hijo lleve el nombre de un dictador loco asesino?

-Oh, vale, ya está. No quieres Adolf, pues no hay Adolf. Pero es un nombre precioso.

-Mira, cuando me mencionas "Adolf" veo a nuestro futuro hijo con el flequillo a un lado y un pequeño bigotito negro, cuadrado… Ya me imagino diciéndole "Eh, Adolf, di hola" Y nuestro hijo, lzando la mano: "¡Heil, Hitler!"

-Captado. ¿Y Fidel?

-¡¿Qué te pasa con los dictadores?!

-Mike Hanigan, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Elige tú.

-Eh…-miró la lista de nombres- ¿Qué tal George?

-No, no, muy…normal. ¡Eh, eh¡Bob¡Como mi rata! O Frank. Como mi padre.

-Ya hay dos Franks en tu familia gracias a tu padre.

-Vale, dejemos hoy los niños. Niñas. ¿Qué tal Josefita?

Mike se quedó a cuadros.

-Déjame pensar-insistió Phoebe otra vez-… ¿Lluvia salvaje?

-No sabía que el padre de nuestro hijo fuera Piel Roja. ¿Quién es, Toro Sentado?

-¡No¡Por, Dios, Mike¡¿Estás loco?! Caballo Loco estaba mucho más bueno.

Mike se levantó de la cama. Phoebe, asombrada le preguntó a dónde iba.

-A por una aspirina. Llevamos mucho con esto y me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Vale, ve. Pero oye, Mike…

-¿Sí?

-Adolf Hanigan Buffay.-acentuó cada palabra como si estuviera en un anuncio comercial- ¿En serio no suena bien?

Mike se limitó a sonreír y a salir de la habitación.


	4. Intermedio

_Porq este cap no lleva "El de concurso de comba y las clases de geografía, II"? Es q no m cabía el concurso XDD Así q he decidido poner este como un cap intermedio. Espero q os guste!_

_Elia: M alegro d q t guste! Aunq no creo q sté al nivel d la serie! Como m mimas, wapa! Q sería d mis fics sin ti! Por cierto, ya toy terminando el cap dl otro fic! Pronto estará publicado! Q lo he tenido un pokillo abandonao! Jajaja T kierooo!_

_Abydo: jajajaja, todos los halagos lo dices para q no deje d poner caps? xD Siendo o no siendo así, muxísimasss gracias! No t preocupes, yo cnq m lea una sola persona, soy feliz. Y m leen dos, así q fíjate! A mí tb m encanta Phoebe, aunq mi favorito s Chandler, ella s la sgunda junto cn Joey. Siento q n ste cap no salga ella, s q no m cabía!! En l siguiente saldrá más, prometido! _

**CAPÍTULO 4. Intermedio**

Mónica llegó a su casa del trabajo a eso de las nueve y media. Encontró a los niños jugando en el parque (bueno, más bien arrancándose los juguetes el uno al otro) y a Chandler en la cocina. Dejó el bolso encima de la mesa, y sin decir nada, miró como su marido, de espaldas, intentaba que lo que fuera que hervía en un cazo no se le quemara. Al parecer, no la había oído entrar. Aguardó callada. Eso podía ser divertido.

-Bueno, a los macarrones sólo les falta…eh…

-¡¿Macarrones con queso?!-exclamó Mónica, sin poder contenerse.

Chandler pegó un bote que casi da con la cabeza contra el techo, y su volvió rápidamente, con la mano en el pecho y su típica expresión de susto.

-¡Si no te quieres quedar sin marido, no vuelvas a hacer eso!-chilló- Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento, cielo…-Mónica se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso- Pero, pero, ¿Por qué macarrones? Chandler, son tan…

-Sí, sé que los que preparo yo no tienen la menor gracia-admitió él- Pero quería tener lista la cena para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo.

Mónica sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Awww, Chandler…eres adorable.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Seguirás pensando eso cuando te diga que esta es la segunda tanda de macarrones, porque que la primera se me ha quemado?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Dios mío!! Dime que no se ha ennegrecido el otro cazo.

-De hecho, no…porque era una olla.-Chandler cerró los ojos, preparado para oír la bronca.

En cambio, no ocurrió nada de eso. Mónica se limitó a hacer una mueca y un gesto de indiferencia.

-Da igual. No importa…

Chandler abrió los ojos al instante.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sal del cuerpo de mi esposa, alien!-Mónica rió suavemente- No, en serio, Mon. No es normal. La Mónica de siempre ahora mismo me habría mandado a la habitación, castigado, y se habría puesto a limpiar la olla llena de macarrones pegados al fondo.

-¿Me prefieres así?-Mónica arqueó una ceja.

-No digo que me guste una cosa más que otra…digo que no es propio de ti. ¡La olla está negra, y hay una masa pegajosa de color ennegrecido por todas partes, que no se quita ni con alcohol!

-Chandler, estoy siendo indulgente. –la mujer sonrió forzadamente, como si estuviera aguantando algo, con ansiedad-Pero vuelve a mencionar el estado de la olla y duermes solo un mes.

-Está bien, está bien…oye, se me van a quemar otra vez-se separó de Mónica y empezó a dar vueltas con una cuchara al cazo- Por cierto, ya he bañado a los niños y les he dado de comer. Y luego yo soy el que los voy a acostar.-dejó la cocina y llevó a Mónica hasta el sofá, haciéndola sentar- Tú no tienes que hacer nada. ¿Vale? Hoy es el día de descanso de Mónica.

-No entiendo por qué haces esto…-murmuró Mónica a la vez que recostaba la cabeza, con expresión de haber necesitado hace mucho esa relajación-Estoy…perfectamente.-se dejó hundir un poco más en los cojines- Oh, Diooooosss, qué bieeeeen.

-Conmigo nunca dices eso.-Chandler murmuró luego para sí mismo:- Me siento celoso de un sofá…Pero, en cierto modo, esos sonidos son bastante…excitantes.

-Chandler, los niños están delante. No los perviertas.- elevó un poco la nariz- Por cierto, se te quema la cena.

-¡Mierda!

Chandler corrió a la cocina y quitó los macarrones del fuego. Al menos, no estaban tan quemados como la otra vez. Sólo… ligeramente tostados. Pero se podían comer, o eso juzgó Chandler.

Mientras cenaban, Mónica hizo la inocente pregunta de si él podría ganar el torneo de comba. Chandler dejó quieto el tenedor que iba encaminado a su boca.

-¿Dudas de mí?-Mónica no dijo nada- ¡Oh, dios mío!- la señaló acusadoramente- ¡No crees que sea bueno!

-Yo no digo eso…-ella se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba pinchar unos macarrones- Es sólo que…-paladeó un poco. Su marido la miraba expectante- Vale, lo admito. No creo que seas bueno.

-¡Oh, genial!-alzó los brazos- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy un fracasado?-le cogió la mano- Ven, te enseñaré algo. Aunque luego… me arrepienta por las bromas posibles.

La llevó hasta el dormitorio y empezó a rebuscar algo por los cajones. Sacaba cosas y más cosas y no parecía encontrar lo que quería.

-Cielo, no me desordenes la cómoda-dijo Mónica, en un tono que pretendía ser dulce pero en el que se adivinaba que tenía ganas de apartar a Chandler de ahí de un empujón. Él siguió como si no hubiera oído. Mónica aumentó el volumen- Chandler, la…la…la ropa está por el suelo…-nada- _Tú_, ¡¿es que no ves cómo me lo estás poniendo todo?!

Su marido dejó la cómoda y se dirigió al armario.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡El armario no!!-chilló- ¡No me lo desordenes también! ¡Es muy nuevo para eso!

-¡Oye, tranquilízate! ¡Luego lo recojo todo!- abrió un pequeño compartimento del ropero-¡Ah, aquí, aquí!

-¡Dios mío, no me digas que hay una pelusa!

Chandler se volvió. Mónica bajó la cara avergonzada, por parecer tan maniática (aunque la realidad era que no lo parecía, es que lo era). Entonces, él sacó un libro alto y algo grueso, con las tapas de pasta blanca y dura. Era su anuario del instituto.

-Ya verás- los dos se sentaron en la cama y Chandler comenzó a pasar páginas.

-¿Podré ver tu foto oficial?

-Eh…sí, el treinta de febrero lo tengo libre- Chandler sabía que toda mujer que veía aquella foto sufría inminentes arcadas. Chandler siempre le echó la culpa al fotógrafo. Aumentó el ritmo de pasadas-¡Ah, ya está!- puso un dedo sobre el papel- Mira esto y llora por tu incredulidad, amiguita.

El dedo de Chandler estaba sobre una foto en blanco y negro, en la que se veía una versión joven de él mismo, apoyado en una pared con expresión orgullosa, sujetando una comba con la mano. Mónica le miró sonriendo.

-Oh, cielo, qué mono sales…No hacía falta que me enseñaras esto para que yo siguiera viéndote atractivo.

-¡No, no es eso! Aunque gracias. Mira abajo, el pie de foto.

Bajo la foto, en letra cursiva, aparecía el texto "_Chanadeler Muriel Bing: campeón del torneo de comba estudiantil" _

-¿Chanadeler?

-Sí, ya sabes…-Chandler hizo una mueca- Pero esa no es la cuestión. ¡Yo fui el campeón de comba!

-¿Organizabais eso en vuestro instituto?

-Ajá. Sí, sí. Y ves, yo era…-Chandler miró a la lejanía, teatralmente- el mejor.- Mónica le miró fijamente, haciendo que volviera a la realidad- Ah, y mira. Aquí hay una foto mía en plena acción.

-Vaya, es un buen salto…se te levantó la camisa y todo- Mónica se fijó un poco más-¡Eh, cariño, se ve tu antigua tercera tetilla!

-¡Vale, se acabó!- Chandler cerró el libro de golpe.

-Bien, Emma ¿Qué es esto?- Ross sacudió un peluche ante los ojos de la niña.

-U' _ninosaillo-_respondió la pequeña, palmeando feliz.

-Sí, ¡muy bien!- la besó en la mejilla- Pero verás, Emma, se pronuncia diii-nooo-saaauuu-rioooo. Y además, también es un ¿qué?

-_'cirradto _

-No, no, el velociráptor es el otro peluche, el gris. Este es-es el tiranosaurio.

-¡Re!

-Sí, el Rex, sí. ¡Qué lista es mi mini-paleontóloga!- achuchó a Emma entre sus brazos. Rachel entró por la puerta, con una bandeja.

-¡Ja! Eso será en sus ratos libres.-dijo mientras dejaba a cena de la niña en su mesita- Va a ser diseñadora, y lo sabes.

-No, no. Aclaramos que si teníamos un segundo, podría ser lo que tú quisieras. La primera palabra de esta renacuaja dejó clara su profesión.

Rachel sentó a la pequeña a la mesa y empezó a darle de comer. Repasando lo último que había dicho Ross, se le ocurrió que podía ser un buen momento para intentar indagar más en el tema de la boda. Metió una cuchara llena de crema de verduras en la boca de Emma, y se volvió hacia él.

-Ross.

-¿Mmmm?- él estaba guardando los peluches dentro de un arcón decorado con pinturas de ositos y payasos.

-Cuando tengamos el…el segundo…vamos, si algún día, hipotéticamente lo tenemos…

-¿Sí?

-Esto…-"¿será cuando estemos casados, es decir, dentro de un año o menos?" Eso era lo que quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevió-Oh, nada, olvídalo.

-Venga ya- se sentó junto a ella y le pasó una mano por encima del hombro- ¿Qué?

-Eh…verás, yo es que, el otro día…cuando tú estab… ¡Oh, Emma! ¡Cielo, perdona!- distraída con la conversación, casi le mete la otra cucharada de lleno en el ojo. La niña empezó a llorar- ¡Cariño, no! ¡Ay, pobrecilla!-la cogió en brazos- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mamá no quería hacerte daño, de verdad.

-Oh, qué lástima…-Ross se abrazó a ellas también- Vamos, Emmy, ¡llorar no es de paleontólogos!

-¡Ross, si no quiere que tenga pesadillas, deja de decir esas cosas a la niña!

Un rato más tarde, con Emma ya dormida, los se sentaron en el sofá, a relajarse un poco del día tan alborotado que habían tenido. Ross se recostó sobre las rodillas de Rachel, que empezó a peinarle el pelo, con expresión ausente.

-Rach, eh, Rach.

Ella volvió de golpe a la habitación. Se había alejado hasta el día de su boda, dónde vestiría un vestido blanco con perlas enhebrabas y corte de princesa, con una tiara de diamantes y oro blanco y…y estaría mucho más guapa que Mónica en la misma ocasión. Y conseguiría que Stevie Wonder acudiera y cantara _Isn't she lovely?_, como en su boda imaginaria con Ross. Aunque tuviera que sobornarle.

-Dime, cielo-respondió, abandonando con un suspiro su mundo de ensueño. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. El anillo seguía en el cajón de Ross.

-¿De qué querías hablarme antes?- Ross alzó la cabeza para ver su rostro.

-Eh…uh…-Rachel quería y no quería decírselo. No quería porque a lo mejor Ross se daba cuenta de que no habría sorpresa y eso quitaría romanticismo. Y quería porque estaba deseando llegar ya a la pedida de mano- pues…je…estooo…

Ross se puso de repente muy serio. Ella lo percibió y se preocupó.

-Rachel, esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Qué?

-Pi-pi-pienso, bueno, veo que nos falta comunicación.-ella intentó aclarar que no era eso, pero Ross le interrumpió- Así que ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar el próximo viernes? Y así hablamos.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- ¡Ya está! ¡Le pediría en la cena!- ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Ross, claro que quiero!

Joey estaba delante de la puerta del número 20, dudando si llamar o no. Había hablado con Sofía un par de veces, y algunas incuso había conseguido mantener una conversación medianamente razonable con ella sin fijarse en sus pechos. Podía hacerlo. Podría llamar a aquel timbre y pedirle una cita. Lo había hecho montones de veces. Así que lo hizo. Pulsó.

-Ya voy-dijo su voz desde el interior. A los pocos segundos, abrió la puerta. La cara de Sofía se iluminó con una sonrisa- ¡Hola, Joey!

-Ho-ho-hola, Sofía- parecía Ross. No recordaba haber repetido tanto una misma sílaba.

-¿Quieres pasar?- la forma en que pronunciaba las s agradaba tanto a Joey como un buen bocata de albóndigas.

-Gracias.

Entró de nuevo en aquel piso, que tantos recuerdos llevaba impregnados en él. Todos habían vivido alguna vez en él. Había pedazos de sus vidas en el apartamento. Formaba parte de ellos. Joey se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos volver a estar dentro. Cierto que la decoración y los muebles eran diferentes, pero seguía siendo el mismo, en esencia.

-Este piso me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo, olvidándose de sólo pensarlo y no decirlo.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Sofía, invitándole a sentarse y ofreciéndole un vaso de zumo.

-Oh, sí, sí. Por ejemplo, este salón-hizo un gesto con los brazos como si quisiera abarcarlo todo- Dos de mis mejores amigos, los dueños de este piso, se prometieron aquí.-ella le miró con atención, animándole a seguir- Había velas encendidas por todas partes. Ella le esperaba justo ahí-señaló el punto- Él, que quería pedirle matrimonio, creía que ella le había dejado, por una historia muy larga. Yo también le hice creer eso, por petición de su esposa, y cuando entró aquí, y la vio…-Joey sonrió, recordando- Yo y los demás nos quedamos fuera, escuchando.

-¡Oh, que romántico!- exclamó Sofía- Desde ahora voy a mirar este piso con otros ojos.

-Sí, bueno, cuídalo. Fue el hogar de mis amigos y mío durante mucho tiempo- Sofía asintió, como prometiéndolo- Hablando de hogares. ¡Me encanta Puerto Rico!

-¡Vaya, gracias! Yo lo echo mucho de menos, aunque esto tampoco está tan mal.

-Es normal, yo también lo echaría de menos, teniendo los…burritos.

Ella le miró compasiva, como si hubiera oído aquello muchas veces, pero entendiera por qué se lo repetían tanto

-Los burritos son mexicanos, Joey.

-Oh, ya lo sabía ¡Era una broma!-Joey giró la cara un momento y dio una vuelta con los ojos. "Mierda"- pero oye, el baile ese…la chumbia… ¡cumbia! Es genial, mucho ritmo.

-Ese baile es colombiano-aclaró Sofía pestañeando.

-¡Quería decir el tango!-exclamó él, acalorado.

-Argentino.

-¡¡Adoro el Amazonas!!

-Está en Brasil.

-¡¡El tío de los puros, el tío de los puros!!

-¿Quién?-inquirió ella, cada vez más confundida.

-¡¡El de Cubo!!

-¡¿Fidel Castro?! ¡Joey, es un dictador, y cubano!

Joey se levantó de un salto del sofá.

-¡¿QUÉ ERES, CIENTÍFICA?!-salió de aquella casa con aire indignado.


	5. El del concurso de comba II

_ATENCIÓN!!!: Este cap es MUY LARGO!! Al menos, el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora!! Espero que los disfrutéis y lo encontréis bueno! _

_Abydo: Un día d estos m vas a poner colorá! xD Gracias x tus comments! Por cierto, en este cap hay mucha más Phoebe! ;D _

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUCHOS BESITOS A TODOSSSS!!!!!!!!_

**Capítulo 5. El del concurso de comba y las clases de geografía II**

Phoebe estaba sentada en el sofá, con un libro en una mano y haciendo movimientos extraños con la otra, sobre su barriga. Cada dos por tres hacía ruidos inteligibles. Mike, que hacía rato que la miraba entre divertido, extrañado y asustado, rompió el tranquilo silencio del piso.

-Phoebe ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Oh, oh, supuse que lo preguntarías de un momento a otro. Bueno, lo adiviné. Tengo ese don-puso los ojos en blanco un momento, intentando parecer mística- Estoy limpiando el aura del pequeño Phoebo.-Mike abrió los ojos- No, limpiar el aura es muy importante. Si no, cuando empiece la pubertad, al niño le saldrán granos, no tendrá novia y se pasará el rato consolándose con revistas guarras en su habitación. –su marido se quedó con una expresión de "¿Cielo, qué has fumado?" en la cara-¡Mira si no a Chandler!-se defendió Phoebe- Está claro que nadie le limpió nunca el aura, pobrecito.

-Bueno, siempre que sea un bien para nuestro hijo…-cedió al final Mike, con una sonrisa, rindiéndose al encanto con el que Phoebe explicaba todo- Eh, oye, yo podría tocarle el piano.

Phoebe le miró horrorizada.

-¡¡Mike, no¡¡Los ultrasonidos de tu piano influirán en el cerebro del niño, y harán que pueda ser localizado por los extraterrestres!!

-¿Ultraso…extraterrestres? Phoebe, no existen los seres venidos de otro planeta.

-Ja, eso es lo que nos hacen creer- replicó Phoebe con mucha seguridad, mirando a Mike con compasión. Como si fuera un niño demasiado pequeño como para explicarle algo- Mira, Mike tú ocúpate de…no sé, hacer todo lo que yo desee, y yo me encargaré de que el niño crezca bien en mi útero ¿vale?-volvió a su libro- Phoebo va a ser muy feliz.

-Esa es otra cosa que quería decirte… ¿Phoebo?

-¡Ah,sí¡¿No es genial?! Phoebo Hanigan Buffay. Y cuando sea mayor, podrá cambiárselo por Phoebo Buffay, o Gobernador Rotulador de Purpurina. Pero no de fosforescente, tiene que ser de purpurina. Odio el fosforescente. ¡¿Qué te parece?!

-Valeee…cariño, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde- besó la frente de su mujer y luego su boca- Tengo que irme, tengo que tocar para una fiesta temática de una residencia de la tercera edad.

-¡Uh, eh, tócales algo movidito, y, y, grábalo!-exclamó Phoebe antes de que él saliera por la puerta- ¡Siempre he tenido curiosidad por sabes qué se oye cuando una cadera se rompe!

Mike sonrió como diciendo "Sí, seguro". Justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir, se encontró de frente con Joey, que venía a visitar a Phoebe. Apenas le saludó y entró sin más. No se le veía demasiado alegre, y Phoebe se dio cuenta en seguida de ello.

-Déjame adivinar…alguien se ha comido los restos de tu pizza del otro día.

-¡¿Bromeas¡Yo siempre me acabo la pizza!-se dejó caer en el sofá- No, no es eso. De todas formas, venía a verte a ti, no a hablar de mí.- Joey no tenía ganas de hablar de su desastrosa y cortísima cita con Sofía.

-¡Oh, Joey, qué mono¡Pues yo estoy muy bien, sí! Estaba realizando una limpieza de aura al bebé.

-Oh, bien hecho. ¡Podría acabar como Chandler!

-¡Tú sí que entiendes!-exclamó Phoebe, emocionada- ¿Sabes lo que es más emocionante¡Que este será mi segundo embarazo, el cuarto bebé que dé a luz,…pero el primero que yo me quedaré¡Mi hijo va a tener más números que cualquier otro niño! Oye¿No es Phoebo un nombre genial?

-Bueno, Phoebs, yo creo que…

-¡Nah, sólo te lo preguntaba por educación¡¡Es un nombre chulísimo!! Y así se llamará…el pequeño Phoebo Buffay-se quedó un momento pensándolo, viendo ya el nombre del bebé en carteles con letras doradas- Síííí.

-¡Un segundo! No-no-no-puedes llamarle así.

-¿Qué, por qué no¡Es mi hijo, y lo llamaré como yo quiera! Todos tenemos nombres que odiamos, excepto yo, porque Phoebe es un nombre muy bueno¡y lo sabéis!

-Oye, llamaste a uno de tus trillizos Chandler. ¡Ahora toca que le pongas Joseph a tu hijo!

Phoebe aguardó en silencio unos segundos, meditándolo. Joey la miraba impaciente. Como veía que a ella le estaba costando trabajo decidirse, puso una mano sobre su vientre.

-Phoebe, significaría mucho para mí- Phoebe asintió, indicando que lo sabía- Además, así, cuando yo no esté contigo… ¡Tendrás un pequeño Joey en casa¿Qué te parece? Y, y yo seré su tío favorito. Haré lo que sea por él. ¿Sí?- Phoebe parecía enternecida- Venga, sé que quieres ese nombre.

-No sé, cariño, tendría que consultarlo con Mike…

Joey se puso serio un momento, disgustado porque aquel mini-discurso no había funcionado. Luego, pareció ocurrírsele algo y cambió de táctica.

-Eh, Phoebs…-lució su mejor sonrisa y puso _su_ mirada- ¿Cómo va eso?

Phoebe se sonrojó y soltó una risita tonta.

-¡Fuguémonos a México!

-¡¿Qué?!-inquirió Joey, sorprendido y extrañado.

-¡Uy, no¡Se me ha ido la cabeza, perdona!- se dio un golpe en la frene-¡Vale, le pondré Joseph si es niño¡Pero no Francis!

-¡¿Por qué no Francis?!-replicó Joey, frunciendo los labios como un niño pequeño.

-Verás, el chulo que me escupió en la boca se llamaba Carl.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Francis?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que…¡Oh¡¿Ves¡Los Francis no sois capaces de entender esas cosas!-Phoebe se hundió en su asiento-¡Joseph Nombre que No me Gusta Tribbiani, pondré a mi hijo tu primer nombre, y lo tendrá en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que se muera y se reencarne en un asesino en serie!

-¡¡¡SÍ, QUIERO!!!-gritó Joey, emocionado.

-¡¡Geniaaaal!!

Phoebe y Joey se dieron un gran abrazo y empezaron a botar por todo el salón.

Chandler estaba en su despacho, supuestamente "trabajando", mientras veía páginas de viejos chistes sobre sureños en la web. De repente, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Chandler Bing, estoy trabajando¡Estoy trabajando!

-Cielo, soy yo, te llamo desde el trabajo-dijo la voz de Mónica.

-Ah, hola…sigo estando trabajando ¿Ocurre algo¿Estás enferma, se ha tragado Jack un lápiz, ha quemado Érica la casa con el mechero?

-¡¿Dejaste un lápiz y un mechero al alcance de los niños?!

-…No…-dijo en voz baja él tras un breve silencio. "Nota mental: hacer comprender a Mónica que un bebé de menos de medio año no puede pegar triples saltos mortales, salir de la cuna, hacer un trampolín hasta la mesita de noche, subir y coger el mechero que dejé ahí después de intentar fumarme a escondidas un cigarrillo. P.D: No incluir lo de fumar en la versión oficial" "2º nota mental: Tampoco decir nada de nada, ni insinuar que no lleva razón si no quiero morir"

-Quería saber cómo estabas…

-Oh, eso es un detalle-aseguró Chandler sonriendo-Pues estoy bien, aunque no hacía falta que…

-…como estabas entrenándote- terminó su mujer.

-¡¿Entrenándome?!

-¡Sí, para el concurso de comba, no podemos perder!

-No me estoy entrenando…y retiro lo de que tu llamada es un detalle.

-¡Oh, no seas bobo! Cariño, tienes que esforzarte en serio, trabaja duro. Ya sabes que si pierdes, fingiré no conocerte¡Mónica no conoce a perdedores!

-¿Ni aunque ese perdedor consiga arrancarte más gritos de placer en una noche que en toda tu vida?

-Ja¿y si estaba fingiendo?

-¿Fi-fi-fin-fingir¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué po-por qué ibas a fingir?!

-Oye, tengo que colgar. ¡Te quiero!

Sabía que no lo decía en serio. Fingir. Ja. Era el mejor amante del mundo, ya lo había dicho una vez. ¿Fingía¡¿Fingía¡Maldita arpía manipuladora! Nooo, no tenía que pensar así. Era sólo una estrategia de Mónica para hacerle entrenar. Además, ya comprobaría esa noche si era capaz de fingir.

El concurso estaba fijado para el jueves por la tarde, ya que era fiesta. Les venía bien a todos. Y ya estaban a lunes. Tendría que  
prepararse. …Fingir. Mentirosa.

El jueves atardeció fresco pero soleado. El viento acuchillaba la cara como carámbanos de hielo puro, pero los rayos de la estrella diurna conseguían aliviar un poco el frío. Detrás del Central Perk había un solar bastante grande, que servía para poner viejos materiales de construcción. Había vigas oxidadas, bloques de cementos olvidados, ladrillos rotos y hierros doblados, puntiagudos y cortantes. Pero todo aquello estaba en un rincón y no representaba el menor peligro, por mucho que Mónica insistiera en que aquel no era un lugar "seguro ni higiénico para dos niños tan indefensos ante las bacterias como Jack y Érica"

-Bien, aquí tenemos la comba- Ross la alzó por encima de su cabeza- y aquí el lugar dónde vamos a jugar.

-Oh¿en serio?-puntualizó Chandler, irónico- Gracias, tío, si no me lo llegas a nombrar, ni me doy cuenta.

-Si alguien se dejara de ironías…podría continuar-replicó su amigo.

Chandler le remedó con tono burlón, pero luego se calló.

-A ver ¿cuántos vamos a participar? Levantad la mano.

Prácticamente todos lo hicieron. Incluso Mike. Ross se fijó en eso y sonrió, con lástima. Se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mike, extrañado. Todos le miraban como si fuera un pobre corderito enfermo al que fueran a sacrificar. Con esa expresión…condescendiente.

-Ve-verás, Mike…está claro que todos queremos jugar a la comba. Pero no puede ser. Podemos atar uno de los cabos a un poste de la verja, pero necesitamos a alguien que mueva la comba-le tendió el juguete a Mike- y bueno…

Mike se echó hacia atrás, ofendido.

-¡¿Por qué yo¡Siempre me dejáis fuera!-los señaló a todos con el dedo-¡No me dejáis integrarme!

-No, Mike, nadie te está diciendo eso-respondió Rachel, rápidamente-Pero, hombre, si de alguien tuviéramos que prescindir…-se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¡Ah, ah¡¿Veis?¡Me siento excluido!- se volvió hacia Chandler- ¡Tío, échame una mano, tú tienes que saber lo que se siente!

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me recuerda que fui un fracasado?!

Mike dejó caer la comba al suelo, con expresión obstinada.

-¡Pues no voy a hacerlo, yo¡Esta vez me niego!

Todos se quedaron sin saber qué decir, excepto Phoebe que dio un paso al frente, hasta situarse junto a su marido.

-Mike…-empezó con voz dulce- cariño, yo quiero más que nadie que te integres…

-Gracias, cielo.

Súbitamente la cara de devota esposa de Phoebe cambió a la de ira de diosa.

-¡¡PERO COGE LA MALDITA COMBA Y MUÉVELA DE UNA VEZ, MICHAEL HANIGAN¡¡NO HAGAS QUE TE LO REPITA DOS VECES!!

Mike pegó siete saltos hacia atrás, sobresaltado y aterrorizado. Los otros pegaron un respingo. Nadie se esperaba eso, pese a que Phoebe era muy imprevisible. Su marido, casi tembloroso, hizo lo que le pedía, mirando a Phoebe de reojo de vez en cuando. Los demás seguían con un ojo a Phoebe y pensaron que era mejor ceder a lo que quisiera. Las embarazadas como Phoebe podían ser muy peligrosas. Joey se acercó hasta Mike.

-Siendo tan sumiso, no sé como vas a ser un buen padre para el pequeño Joseph-le comentó, con aire de entendido.

-Perdona ¿qué¿Padre de quién?

-Ah¿Phoebe no te lo ha dicho? Vuestro pequeño… ¡Se llamará Joey, como su tío favorito!- se señaló a sí mismo- ¡¿A qué es genial?!

-¡No!- exclamó Mike. Joey abrió los ojos, ofendido. Mike lo ignoró y llamó a Phoebe, que fue corriendo alegremente- Phoebs, cariño… ¿Qué está diciendo Joey de que le vamos a poner a nuestro bebé Joseph?

-¡Sí¿No suena bien? Joseph Puma Buffay.

-En todo caso, que no va a ser, sería Joseph Puma _Hanigan_ Buffay.

-Sí lo que tú digas. Pero espera un momento… ¿No te gusta Joseph?

-¡¿Qué problema tienes con mi nombre, eh?! –inquirió Joey, sacado pecho.

-¡Es sólo que no…no me gusta Joseph¡No me gusta ese nombre, y ya está!-Joey le señaló, asustado- No es nada personal contra ti, Joey. Verás, Phoebs…yo, yo tenía pensado dos nombres que…a lo mejor…te gustarían…-Phoebe le miró ansiosa-Ah, sí. Pues…Wind si es chico, y Moon si es chica.

-¡¡Oh, me encantan¡Son tan naturales¡Oh,pero…!- se giró hacia Joey- ¡Oh, Joey¡Es que…!-vovlió a su marido- ¡Mike, se lo había prometido¡Y también me gusta Joseph¡Pero Wind, oh...!- Phoebe se agarró la cabeza entre las manos- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah, no puedo decidirme!!!

Joey los miró un momento y luego arqueó una ceja exageradamente, pensativo. Se acarició el mentón con el pulgar e índice durante unos segundos, hasta que pareció que se le ocurría algo.

-Phoebe, Phoebs, amiga mía…¿tienes mucho interés en jugar?

-¡Sí, será divertido!

-Oh, bueno…-Joey pareció decepcionado. En mi cabeza tenías que decir "No, no mucho" o…-puso voz y mirada sensuales-"No, Joey, tengo ganas de quitarme la ropa y mostrarte todos mis secretos"

-Ejem, sigo aquí-dijo Mike.

-Uh, sí, es verdad. Lo que quiero decir es que Mike podría jugar en la competición, y quién mas aguante de los dos, es el que decide el nombre del niño.

-¡Uy, sí! Oh, pero entonces yo no juego… ¡Bueno, es igual¡Ya lo haré otro día!-le arrancó la comba de las manos a Mike- ¡Va, Mike, únete a grupo!

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

-¡¡Sí!!

La competición se iba a hacer de la siguiente forma: La comba de Phoebe medía lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran saltar juntos, en fila. Así que lo harían así, y quién se tropezara o fallara, quedaba eliminado. El último que quedara ganaría. Y, para añadir más emoción, cada uno tendría que darle diez dólares. Por lo tanto, el campeón se llevaba la gloria y sesenta dólares, que no era moco de pavo.

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos. Primero, mirando hacia Phoebe; Ross, luego Mónica, Rachel, Mike, Joey y Chandler. El primero le hizo la típica mirada de "looking you" o "te estoy vigilando" a Chandler, asegurándole así que iba a ganar. Chandler sonrió con sorna y le hizo el corte de mangas "a la Ross".

-¡Bien!-exclamó Phoebe-¡A la de cuarenta y siete! Uno, dos, tres…

-¡Phoebs!-exclamaron todos, impacientes.

-¡Cuarenta y siete es un número precioso, que lo sepáis! Pero nada¡sigamos con el conformismo de la sociedad hacia el tres! Uno…dos…-todos tensaron sus cuerpos-…¡¡y tres!!

Los seis se dispusieron a saltar, al balancear Phoebe la cuerda, pero Mónica los paró a todos.

-¡¡Un momento!!-chilló, parando a todos y haciendo que Joey cayera de bruces al suelo- ¡A Jack se le ha soltado un patuco!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Mónica!-exclamó Chandler, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse- ¡No le va a pasar nada!

-¡Oh, quieres que coja un catarro¡Muy buen padre, señor Bing!

-¡Yo no soy un…¡Oh, está bien!- Chandler se salió de la fila, aludido, cogió el patuco azul del suelo y se lo encasquetó en el pie a Jack- Hijo, estudia mucho para ir a la universidad… ¡¡y librarte a los dieciocho de tu madre!!- volvió a la fila- ¡Ya está¡Empecemos!

Sin más preámbulos, empezó la competición. Los primeros seis saltos fueron bien, aunque Joey tenía una manera bastante rara de saltar, agitando un pie y luego el otro, como si estuviera bailando alguna danza irlandesa. Al séptimo salto, Rachel falló y la comba se le quedó atascada en el pie. Tuvo que salirse. Mónica tuvo ganas de gritarle "¡Perdedora!" pero recordó su amistad y no lo hizo. Phoebe dijo que estaba empezando a aburrirse, así que aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad de los saltos. Mónica no tardó en caer, suerte que Mike la agarró porque por poco se repite lo que le había pasado a Joey antes. Salió del juego con mala cara, alegando que "era un juego estúpido, hecho para niños y no para adultos como eran todos. Y que iba a cuidar a sus bebés mientras los inmaduros seguían con la competición"

El juego siguió. Ni Ross ni Chandler parecían cansados, Mike ponía todo su empeño en no aparentarlo y Joey, simplemente, sudaba y resoplaba como un toro, pero resistía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Joey?-preguntó Mike con cierto tono de burla, mientras saltaban.

-¡¡Tu hijo se llamará Joseph!!-gritó este, como si de una guerra se tratara.

-¡¡Mira, tu vecina!!

-¡¿Dónde?!

Joey, olvidándose de todo, intentó girarse. Y ese fue su fallo. La cuerda se enredó en torno a sus piernas y la hizo parar. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y señaló a Mike con los ojos entornados.

-¡Baffanapoli!!-gritó en italiano- ¡Tu mamma e una…!

-¡Ja¡Dime lo que quieras!- Mike saltó de alegría- ¡¡Phoebe, Phoebe, se llamará Wind, se llamará Wind!!

Phoebe soltó la cuerda y se abrazó a él, dando saltitos. Ross, Chandler, Mónica y Rachel miraban con cara de "¿de qué va esto?" De prono, Phoebe paró de saltar y miró un momento a Joey, compungida. Él la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-Mike…-empezó ella.

-¿Sí?

-No podríamos… -le miró a los ojos, suplicante-¿No podríamos llamarlo Wind Joseph?

-Oh, bueno…-Mike también miró a Joey, ahora sonreía esperanzado- ¿No es un nombre un poco raro?

-Por favor…-rogó Phoebe y le dijo algo al oído.

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho-contestó Mike, sonriendo.

-Ah, pero no haciendo a la vez…-le dijo otra cosa. Su marido rió y dijo que bueno, que vale.

-¡¡GENIAAAAL¡GRACIAS, TÍO!!- Joey corrió hacia Mike, lo abrazó y lo levantó en el aire. Mike se quedó balanceando las piernas. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Mike exteriorizó su vértigo gritando.

Phoebe se dirigió a los demás.

-¡¡Vamos a tener un pequeño Wind Joseph¡¡Síííííí!!

Las chicas se abrazaron a Phoebe, y Ross y Chandler, tras dudarlo un momento, también se unieron al abrazo comunitario. Duró el tiempo justo hasta que Emma empezó a llorar porque tenía hambre y Rachel tuvo que irse con ella a comprarle algo. Mike dejó de jugar, estaba cansado y ya tenía lo que quería. Así que solo quedaban Ross y Chandler. Se pusieron frente a frente, sosteniendo la mirada, sintiéndose como dos vaqueros en el lejano oeste en un duelo a pleno sol. Sólo ellos y su habilidad para saltar. Ross tenía el pelo tan mojado por la gomina y el sudor que parecía que había vivido toda su vida en el palacio de Ariel. Chandler tenía el rostro rojísima y Mónica intuía que en breves momentos iba a poner lo que ella llamaba "su cara de sexo".

-¡Prepárate a doblegarte ante el Rossatrón!- murmuró Ross, desafiante.

-Suenas muy convincente- replicó Chandler irónico.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	6. ¡Problemas!

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! En este momento el 2006 tiene las horas contadas!! _

_Os deseo muxiiisima suerte!! Y spero q cumpláis todos vuestros propósitos!! (y no como nuestros amigos d Friends xD) Disfrutad dl cap!! (si s q os gusta xD) _

_MUXOS BESITOS!!_

**Capítulo 6. ¡Problemas! **

Los siete (contando a Mike y sin contar a los tres infantes) estaban allí, en el solar, esperando la resolución de aquel concurso.

Ross a un lado, Chandler al otro, Phoebe sosteniendo la cuerda, el sol cayendo sobre sus cuerpos sudados por el ejercicio, mientras el viento se ocupaba de hacer cosquillas entre la ropa.

-El ganador-comenzó Phoebe con voz de locutora deportiva-presentadora de concurso-se llevará la inigualable sensación de triunfo y sesenta dólares-hizo una pausa- ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Una sensación y un poco de dinero! ¡Eso no tiene emoción!- se rebuscó en el bolsillo- ¡¡¡Para añadírsela, pondré un premio por el que pelearéis hasta que corra sangre y os salgan las tripas fuera, y os estalléis los ojos oculares como dos uvas, mientras pedís clemencia una última vez ANTES DE IR AL INFIERNO!!!- todos la miraron asustados- Es coña- sonrió- Pero sí que añadiré un premio digno de un ganador. ¡Esto sí que os hará luchar!- siguió con su bolsillo, fue sacando cosas. Sostuvo algo como una bolsita plastificada donde se veía una especie de globo arrugado. Lo miró un segundo y luego lo descartó:- No, no creo que os interese el condón que usamos Mike y yo la primera vez que nos acostamos- su marido la miró con los ojos abiertos- ah, ah, ¡ya está! ¡Aquí!-sacó una servilleta vieja y medio rota del Central Perk, con pinta de tener muchos, muchos años. Casi era un milagro que se conservara- Esta es la servilleta dónde escribí, por primera vez…¡¡¡_Smelly Cat_!!!

Hubo un silencio general, hasta que alguien, para no romper la ilusión de Phoebe, comenzó a gritar "Uuuueee, que guaaay" y todos le siguieron. Phoebe sonrió como si fuera una diva de Hollywood, y volvió a mirar a los concursantes.

-Bueno, chicos…ya sabéis- balanceó la servilleta ante sus ojos- si de verdad queréis esto- hizo un guiño-¡Saltad a por él!- y sin avisar, comenzó a mover la cuerda.

Chandler y Ross comenzaron a saltar con toda su alma, levantándose hasta más de metro y medio del suelo, y a una velocidad increíble, marcada por la cuerda. Parecían dos profesionales, motivados por el hecho de dejar al otro como un perdedor.

Lo cierto es que los dos estaban ya bastante cansados y más que nada, deseaban terminar ya de una vez. Ya no estaban para esos trotes.

Ross empezó a dar evidentes muestras de cansancio. Ya no podía ir tan rápido.

-¡Aaah-ja-já!- exclamó Chandler, sonriendo triunfalmente mientras saltaba- ¡El pequeño Ross está cansado! ¿Qué te pasa, eres una nena?- se acordó de la canción infantil de Ross y la empezó a cantar con sorna:- "Soy Bea, tomo té…"

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Tu padre es gay, tu madre escritora erótica, y te falta el dedo gordo del pie!- se enfureció Ross, y empezó a recuperar el ritmo. Chandler seguía cantando. Ross arremetió con el tono navideño de "Jingle bells":-"¡Chandler Bing, Chandler Bing, idiota drag-queen! ¡El marica besó a un tío en Atlantic Cití! ¡Hey!"

-¡No se pronuncia así Atlantic City! ¡Se acentúa en la primera i! ¡Y esa canción te la acabas de inventar, pringado!- Chandler comenzó a saltar con más furia- ¡¡Tu primera esposa se volvió lesbiana!! ¡Ja! No serías lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-¡Ooooh!- Ross apretó los dientes- ¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¡¿Pero sabes lo que es aún más bajo?!

-¡¿Qué, Bea?!-inquirió Chandler, desafiante.

-¡¡Tú te enrollabas con Janice!!- gritó Ross.

Chandler se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¡Sí, es cierto!-admitió- ¡Entré en el infierno, pero salí de él!- le señaló con el dedo- ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡¡Yo me tiro a tu hermanita!!- Ross le miró atónito y ofendido- ¡Sííííí! ¡¿Cómo te sienta eso?! ¡Aaaah, ja-já!

-¡Chandler!- exclamó Mónica.

-¡Lo siento, cariño!- se disculpó Chandler, y estuvo a punto de fallar. Ross se rió con sorna- ¡Ahora verás!

Siguieron peleando, los dos a punto de estallar ya. Ahora sí que no podían permitirse perder, después de todo el pique. Ahora era _importante_.

-¡¡Vamos, Ross!!-empezó a animar Rachel- ¡¡Vamos, cariño, tú puedes!! ¡¡Destroza al mariquita!!

-¡Oye!- exclamó Mónica.

-¡Venga ya, Mon! ¡Admite que tú también lo pensaste la primera vez que lo viste!

Mónica se frotó las mangas de la camisa, con aire culpable.

-Más gay que un travesti de Las Vegas- admitió- ¡Pero ahora es mi marido, y amiguita, me ha dado grandes pruebas de que es un macho!- cogió a sus pequeños en brazos-¡Jack, Erica, animad a papi! ¡Papá ganará!

-¡El otro es tu hermano!- dijo Rachel, como protestando- ¿No es la familia lo más importante?

Mónica se mordió el labio inferior, dando a Rachel la razón, pero sin querer decir que sí.

-¡Esto es un dilema! ¿A quién animo? ¿A mi marido o a mi hermano?

Chandler, aunque seguía concentrado en saltar, la oyó.

-¡¡Odiabas a Ross cuando eras pequeña!! ¡Recuerda todo lo que te hizo sufrir!

-¡Oh, es verdad! Pues nada:- siguió animando con los mellizos- ¡Chandler, Chandler!

-¡¡Él te llamó gorda!!-gritó Ross.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡En el 87!

-¡Ooooh, sííí, lo recuerdo!- Mónica entornó los ojos. Se quedó callada:- A la mierda, yo no animo.- lo dijo más por no comprometerse que porque de verdad sintiera algún tipo de rencor.

-¡¿Pero quién quieres que gane?!- terciaron Phoebe y Joey, emocionados.

-¡Genial!- Mónica resopló-¡¡Pues...no sé!!

-¡¡Soy tu marido!!

-¡¡Y yo tu hermano!!

-¡¿Tan importan…?!- Mónica se calló cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Sostuvo a los niños con un brazo mientras sacaba el aparato del bolso- ¿Sí?

-¿Mónica…Bing?- inquirió una voz llorosa, de mujer, que a ella le resultaba muy familiar.

-Sí, soy yo-dijo Mónica, intrigada- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Mónica, soy Erica.

Mónica sonrió. Ella y Chandler mantenía un contacto más o menos regular con Erica. Hablaban con ella al menos una vez al mes por teléfono, aunque los últimos dos meses no habían tenido noticas de ella. Se alegró de volver a oírla. Después de todo, aquella chica había hecho muchísimo por ellos.

-¡Hola, Erica! ¡Qué alegría escucharte!- todos pusieron atención, incluso los que saltaban.

Se oyó un resoplido entre trise e incrédulo al otro lado. Mónica se extrañó.

-No creo que digas lo mismo cuando termine de hablar contigo- dijo Erica.

-¿Por…por qué?- preguntó Mónica, algo asustada- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?- Rachel miró a Mónica, preocupada.

-Sí…y no. Escucha, Mónica, me…me vas a odiar después de esto, pero es que…-Erica sollozó- No sé…como explicártelo, pero…pero…quiero…

-¿Qué quieres? Si necesitas dinero, bueno, no sé, podríamos…

-¡No, no es dinero!- Erica parecía impaciente- Mónica…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que me devolváis a mis hijos.

Mónica se puso lívida. Sintió que sus tripas desaparecían y eran sustituidos por algo especialmente pesado y desagradable. Los pulmones no le funcionaban bien, no podía respirar con normalidad. La voz no le salía. Se sujetó a un bloque de cemento, temiendo perder el equilibrio, pues notaba las piernas de mantequilla. Las manos le temblaban.

-¿Qué?-preguntó tras unos segundos, con la poca voz que consiguió reunir.

-Yo, oye, ya sé que esto es difícil de entender…y que ahora mismo estarás flipando…

-¡¡Flipar es poco!!- prácticamente gritó Mónica, con la misma voz rara,

Ahora todos prestaban atención a Mónica, aunque el juego de la coba no había parado, principalmente porque a Phoebe se le había olvidado dejar de mover la cuerda. El tono de voz de Mónica no indicaba nada bueno, los seis lo sabían.

-Mónica…-la voz de Erica era temblorosa, como si esperase echarse a llorar de un momento a otro- creí que dar en adopción a mis hijos iba a ser lo mejor para todos ¿entiendes? Felicidad para mí, que no tenía…medios para cuidar de ellos, para vosotros, porque ibais a ser padres…y para los niños, porque iban a tener….unos…padres…geniales…-guardó un momento de silencio, intentando recobrar la compostura- ¡Pero yo los tuve durante nueve meses en mi barriga, y esos niños tienen mis genes! Cuando salí del hospital y volví sola a casa…me sentí vacía, Mónica. Una madre sin sus hijos. Creí que no iba a ser tan duro, pero estuve llorando…durante días…

-¡Nunca parecías tan triste cuando te llamábamos!- se defendió Mónica, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar.

-Porque al principio me dije que era…una depresión posparto, de esas…que no tenía nada que ver con Jack y Erica. Pero después de tantos meses, me he dado cuenta…de que los necesito- su voz se quebró- Son mis niños, Mónica. Míos. Quiero tenerlos a mi lado, verlos crecer…y sentirme su madre. Ahora tengo un buen empleo, puedo cuidarlos. Por favor….devuélvemelos.

-¡No!-gritó Mónica, asustada y enfadada-¡No, no y no! ¡Ni…ni lo sueñes!

-¡¡Son míos!! ¡Si es necesario, iré a los juzg…!- Mónica colgó el móvil antes de seguir escuchando.

Cuando volvió a guardara el móvil, la barbilla le empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Rachel, Joey y Mike se acercaron a ella, preocupados. Joey le asió los hombros.

-Eh, eh, Mon ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó muy bajito- ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada- aseguró Mónica, pensando para sí misma que Erica no se atrevería a nada, que era mejor no comentarlo. No iba a pasar nada. Era una falsa alarma- Erica me acaba de contar el final de un libro…precioso-mintió, sin mucha convicción.

-¡Mónica, eso no hay quien se lo crea!- dijo Rachel, que la conocía perfectamente.

-Deberíamos parar el juego- dijo Chandler a Ross, aunque seguía sin dejar de moverse- Mónica no se encuentra bien.

-¡Ya la has oído, es por una peli!- exclamó Ross– ¿Es que tienes miedo de perder?

-¡Ross!

-"¡Chandler Bing tiene miedo de que le den por el culín!"- canturreó Ross, alegremente.

-¡¡Tú lo has querido!!

Siguieron saltando. Ross miró a su hermana de soslayo. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva, aunque luchaba por contenerse. Los demás la rodeaban, sin saber cómo consolarla, porque se negaba a soltar palabra. A Ross le destrozó verla así…tan triste. Y si Chandler perdía, si _su equipo_ perdía, sólo iba a conseguir que se sintiera más infeliz, por idiota que pudiera parecer. Era muy competitiva y se tomaba eso muy en serio. No podía hacerle eso. No quería hacerle más daño. Total ¿Qué eran diez dólares y un poco dignidad comparada con la sonrisa de su hermana entre las lágrimas?...Bueno, era bastante, pero era hija de sus mismos padres y una buena amiga durante mucho tiempo. No podía ganar a Chandler, sería muy triste para ella (y aunque no quería admitirlo, porque le estaba resultando muy difícil superar a su amigo. No mentía cuando decía que era bueno). Suspirando y cerrando los ojos una fracción de segundo, dejó su pie izquierdo quieto. La comba chocó contra el tobillo, y paró violentamente. Phoebe miró a su pie cómo si allí se hallara el centro del universo.

-¡¡Oh, Ross!! ¡Has perdido, has perdido!

Chandler lo miraba con la misma expresión, y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su cara. Cuando reaccionó, comenzó a hacer su famoso baile.

-¡He ganado, he ganado! ¡¡Ja!! ¡Una mini-ola en mi honor!-solo él la hizo- ¡Toma ya!

Mónica miró en su dirección y sonrió, abriendo los brazos para que Chandler la abrazara. Su marido corrió hacia ella y lo hizo. Ross, lo observó desde allí, quieto, mientras Rachel iba a "consolarle" por el "fracaso". De todos modos, pensó, tampoco era tan importante. Y he hecho que Mónica, por lo que sea que esté triste, se anime un poco más.

-¡¿Qué te parece?!-exclamó Chandler, mientras estrechaba a Mónica- ¡He ganado! ¡Esta vez no te he decepcionado! ¡Puedes estar orgullosa de tu marido!

-Genial, cielo- murmuró Mónica. Se sentía contenta por su victoria de veras. Pero esa pequeña felicidad no podía eclipsar, desgraciadamente, la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Besó a Chandler, y luego miró a los gemelos. Sintió que los ojos se le empañaban otra vez. Comenzó a sollozar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Eh, eh-musitó Chandler, meciéndola- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te han dicho en esa llamada que te ha puesto así?

-Erica…quiere a los niños… de vuelta-disparó Mónica, y estalló en llanto.

Chandler se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sintió lo mismo que su mujer. Algo extremadamente pesado se instaló en su estómago, haciéndole sentir que se iba a ahogar.

Era viernes por la noche. Ross y Rachel llevaban en el restaurante alrededor de una media hora, estaban terminando los entrantes. Rachel estaba especialmente nerviosa. Temía ponerse a temblar de pura emoción de un momento a otro, y que Ross descubriera que lo sabía. Pero con todas las señales que ella le había estado enviando estos días, a lo mejor él sabía que ella lo sabía. Siendo como era Ross, tendría que esperar hasta el final de la cena, para verle arrodillarse, sacar ese precioso anillo (con un diamante nada despreciable, todo había qué decirlo) y pedirle que se casara. Pero apenas podía aguantar más. Y seguramente quedara una laaaarga hora hasta terminar de cenar. ¡Mierda!

-Así que… ¿me hiciste perder diez dólares, para que Mónica sonriera?-inquirió Rachel, en referencia a lo último que le había contado Ross, sobre la tarde anterior.

-Bueno…sí. Pero una chica normal diría que eso es muy dulce.

-Y lo es.-replicó Rachel sonriendo.

-Ah, creí que estabas molesta por lo de los diez dólares.- Ross tomó un sorbo de vino.

-También-indicó su novia.- ¡Había unos guantes chulísimos en Bloomingdale's! Pero en fin, es lo mejor que podías haber hecho- le apretó una mano- Estaban tan…destrozada. Y aún no sé por qué.

-A mí tampoco ha querido contármelo. Ni a nadie. Es…es muy extraño. Pero supongo que cuando esté preparada lo dirá.

A Rachel se le ocurrió de repente algo.

-¡Eh, a lo mejor está embarazada! ¡¡Y estaba llorando de felicidad!! ¡Pero quería darnos una sorpresa!

-¡¿Feliz?!-Ross no podía creérselo- ¡¿Y para eso he perdido diez dólares y mi dignidad?!

-Bueno, luego se los pides y ya está. Oh, aquí está la cena- un camarero trajo dos platos de pescado elegantemente adornados- Oye, Ross…-era el momento de ir preparando el terreno.

-¿Sí?-Ross cogió un trozo de salmón.

-Intuyo…que esta noche, va a ser…muy especial-procuraba hablar despacio, con un ligero toque sensual. Para recalcar su intención- y lo cierto, es que apenas puedo esperar-prácticamente quiso gritar "¡Saca el anillo! ¡Vamos, sácalo ya!"- Así que, Ross…cuánto antes, mejor.

Ross sonrió, algo desconcertado. Rachel se sorprendió, pero se dijo a sí misma que se estaría haciendo el tonto. Muy listillo su futuro prometido.

-¿Me estás proponiendo lo que yo creo?-inquirió Ross, no pensando precisamente en ningún anillo.

-¡Oh…!- Rachel se paró un segundo a pensarlo. Podía aumentar el misterio y la emoción para el momento clave o podía hacer que el momento clave fuera…¡¡ya!!- ¡Vamos, sácatelo ya!- exclamó emocionada.

Ross la miró boquiabierto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡Ra-Ra-Rachel, esto es un lugar público!- soltó escandalizado.

-¡¿Y qué más dará que saques en público un anillo?!- replicó Rachel, demasiada sumergida en su mundo de novia de boda para darse cuenta de que los tiros de Ross no iban por ahí.

-¿Rach?- Ross no entendía nada- ¿De qué- de qué anillo hablas?

-¡¿Cómo qué de que…?! ¡No bromees con eso!

Ross le cogió la mano y la miró fijamente.

-Rachel, en serio, no tengo _ni idea_ de qué estás hablando.- ella le miró sorprendida, sin poder creérselo.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ahora Rachel ya no se sentía segura de lo que iba a pasar esa cena. Ross parecía decir la verdad, podía leer la sinceridad en su rostro. ¿Entonces?

-Yo…el…el otro día…vi tu cajón abierto y…-sólo podía balbucir- ¡Vi el-el… anillo Geller! ¡Creí que…que…!-se soltó de la manos de Ross y las puso sobre su cara, abochornada. Se sentía _tan_ estúpida.

-Mi madre me dio el anillo porque tenía el aro desgastado y quería que lo llevara a una joyería para arreglarlo, ella no podía porque se iba de viaje.-explicó tranquilamente. Luego volvió a repasar las últimas palabras de Rachel y se quedó en estado de shock- ¿Tú…tú…creías que yo…te iba pedir…matrimonio?

Rachel asintió en silencio, sin volver el rostro. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos. Ross manoseaba su servilleta, mientras reflexionaba a velocidad de vértigo. Se mordió los labios dos o tres veces.

-Y Rachel… ¿tú…tú que ibas a responder?-preguntó lentamente.

Rachel sacó su cara de entre sus manos, con expresión estupefacta. Intentó decir algo, peor las palabras le salían a borbotones y no se le entendía nada. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, nerviosa.

-Yo…bueno, yo…esto…-tomó aire- iba a decir que…-sonrió mientras se hundía en los oscuros ojos de Ross- sí.

Ross también, sonrió al instante. No había anillo, no había rodilla en tierra, no había una canción especial, ni flores, ni un discurso romántico y lacrimógeno, pero allí estaba. El sí.


	7. ¡Cambios!

_Perdón x la tardanza!! Pero a partir d aki voy a tardar un poquitín más n subir, x el maldito instituto q ocupa un gran porcentaje d mis horas diarias ¬¬ Espero q os guste el cap, aunq no s muy humorístico! No salen ni Ross ni Rachel…(a dcir verdad sn los últimos n mis preferencias, pero tb los adoro! )_

_Muxos besitosssssss!_

_Abydo: Gracias x tus reviews, q m dan ánimos!! _

**CAPÍTULO 7. Cambios**

Joey estaba en su casa, embobado delante de la tele con la pollita (junior) y el pato (junior) en su regazo, acariciándolos. La persecución de coches estaba interesante, al tío se le estaba acabando la gasolina, y la policía ya casi le tenía…

Entonces sonó el timbre. Un poco molesto, fue abrir, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir viendo la tele. Pero, cuando abrió, no encontró al señor Treager ni a ningún vendedor como esperaba, si no a Sofía. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y llevaba un plato tapado con papel de aluminio en su mano derecha.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó- ¿O no hay sitio para las científicas?

Joey se quedó pasmado por unos instantes. Hacía unos cuantos semanas que no se atrevía ni a mirar a su vecina después de la fallida "cita", y no esperaba que ella le hablara jamás, después de haber salido de su casa de tan mala manera. Pero estaba allí, queriendo entrar en su casa. Y con una sonrisa.

-S…sí, por supuesto, bienvenida- extendió un brazo, invitándola- Estás como en tu casa.

-Gracias- dejó el plato sobre la encimera- Te he traído un poco de pastel de carne.

-No tenías que molestarte- aseguró Joey, aunque no pudo evitar arquear una ceja por la extrañeza. ¿Sofía trayéndole comida?

Ella leyó el desconcierto en su cara y volvió a sonreír.

-Es un plato típico de Puerto Rico- explicó, acercándose a él.

-¿Ah, sí?...Pues…vaya- cayó en la cuenta- Ah, vale, ¡así al menos sabré uno!

Sofía soltó una carcajada.

-No te lo traje para que te sintieras tonto, Joey. Parecías tener mucho interés la otra vez por saber cosas de mi país, aunque no diste ni una…sí que por eso te lo he traído, a ver qué tal.- echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Joey- ¡Oh, qué monadas!- exclamó viendo al pato y la pollita- ¿Dónde los compraste?

-En una tienda de animales, se llaman Pollita Junior y Pato Junior. Es que hace unos años tuve, bueno, mi compañero de piso y yo tuvimos, otros.

-Oooh, pues me encantan- Sofía se agachó junto a los animales e hizo ademán de acariciar la cabeza del pato.

-Me alegro. Oye, Sofía, lo de la otra vez…-se rascó la nuca-siento, siento como salí de tu casa. Te habré parecido un estúpido.

Sofía se levantó y le miró con sus ojos castaños.

-Lo cierto es que flipé un poco, pero no pensé que fueras estúpido, no te preocupes- Joey le sonrió, sonrojado- Aunque la próxima vez, asegúrate de que tus fuentes de información son buenas.

-¿Perdona?- Joey se cruzó de brazos y la escrudiñó, sin comprender.

-Quiero decir, que la próxima vez que intentes saber sobre algo, sepas que de dónde sacas las cosas es un sitio bueno.

-Aaaaaaah, vale, va, ya lo entiendo. Es que eso de "fuentes de información"…-Joey abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal y les dio un rodeo, como casi siempre que explicaba que no había comprendido algo.

-Ya- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que ella separó de nuevo sus labios:-¿Y por qué querías saber cosas de Puerto Rico?

-Ahm, eh, yo…esto…-verás…je…es curioso…esto… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasaba? Había filtreado con al menos un millón de chicas, pero no se sentía nada seguro. Estaba como un tímido colegial ante su primera cita. ¡¿Dónde estaba Joey "Como va eso" Tribbiani?!- mira ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Me gustaría bastante, sí.

-Uhm, vale ¿quieres algo de beber?- fue al frigorífico, y examinó lo que había dentro- hay…leche…-la olfateó- un poco agria, y…una cerveza… ¡¿sin alcohol?!- sacó la lata, extrañado- ¡¿Quién leches ha metido esto aquí?!

-Creo que tomaré la cerveza, gracias- dijo Sofía quitándosela delicadamente de las manos- Bueno, ya puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Ah, sí, claro…Toma, un vaso, aunque no puedo asegurarte que esté 100 limpio.

-Joey ¿me lo vas a decir?-replicó Sofía, impaciente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que…, ahora mismo te lo digo!...Mejor dame tiempo ¿vale?

-Como quieras.

Joey se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se pasó un dedo por la barbilla. ¿Qué leches estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué hacía esperar a una chica? ¡A una mujer como aquella! Se volvió, aún sin levantarse.

-Mira Sofía, yo…a lo mejor piensas que soy despreciable, pero no tenía ningún interés en Puerto Rico.

-Ah, vaya- Sofía hizo una mueca.

-…le-le pedí a un amigo que me enseñara cosas sobre el país porque tú…me-me gustas muchísimo, y quería tener un tema con el que hablar contigo. No sé, pareces inteligente y con un tío idiota como yo, que cree que Leonardo Da Vinci fue el que pintó la Mona Lisa…

-De hecho, fue él.

-¡¿No me digas?!- exclamó Joey, sonriendo emocionado- ¡Soy intelig…!-se dio un golpe en la frente- ¡No, ese no es el tema! Mira, lo hice para poder ligar contigo, y ya está. Y me salió mal. No sé nada sobre Puerto Rico, y de no haber pensado tener una cita contigo, me habría seguido sin interesar. Me puse en ridículo, y quedé como un estúpido. Lo siento.

Lentamente, Sofía dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó hasta él, y se encogió un poco hasta estar a la altura de Joey sentado. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente próximo al de Joey.

-¿Aprendiste cosas, aunque fueran mal, por mí?-preguntó muy bajito.

-S-sí.

-¿Porque te gusto?

-Mucho.

-Eres un encanto- sentenció Sofía, besándolo.

Sus labios permanecieron unidos, mientras exploraban sus bocas lentamente, con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión contenida. Era uno de los besos más impresionantes que Joey había recibido jamás. Y era una de las ocas veces que besaba sin preocuparse, sin hacerlo bien intencionadamente para conseguir algo. Se separó con suavidad, y miró a Sofía aturdido y casi flipando.

-¡Guau!- exclamó- Oye, ha sido uno de los…

-…mejores besos que he tenido jamás- completó Sofía, sonriendo.

-Ah, ¡vaya!- Joel abrió la boca- Así que… ¿Te lo dicen mucho?

-¡Me refería a ti!- ella le palmeó el hombro. – Algunas veces creo que eres como un niño.

-…de cinco años, los médicos no se lo explican- Joey hizo una mueca- ¡Pero una vez me compararon con uno de ocho! ¡Así que, eh, voy mejorando!- hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos, tan serenos, tan hermosamente oscuros- ¿Te…te gustaría tomar un café un día de estos?

-Claro…-Sofía le cogió la mano- ¿Por qué no ahora mismo?

-No puede quitárnoslos ¿verdad?- dijo por enésima vez Mónica, con la voz temblorosa, mientras jugaba con Érica en la alfombra.

Chandler negó con la cabeza, trayendo a Jack en brazos; pero lo cierto es que ni él mismo se sentía muy seguro. Mónica le miró a los ojos y lo adivinó al instante. Apretó su mejilla contra la de su hija y cerró los ojos, prometiéndose que no iba llorar ni una vez más aquel día. Pero estaba tan asustada. ¿Y si Érica (madre), como fuera, conseguía llevarse a los niños? Sentía angustia al pensar que se perdería sus primeros gateos, sus primeros pasos, y sus primeras palabras…que, de ser "mamá", no se referían a ella, que jamás lo vería crecer. No podría peinar a Érica, ni criticar a las novias de Jack. Que le iban a quitar a los únicos hijos que tenía, y que seguramente tendría.

-Tú eres su madre- dijo Chandler interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Érica los parió, pero eres tú la que les has dado amor y cariño durante esos meses. Y yo, básicamente, he hecho el vago pero les decía a los demás que también los cuidaba.

Mónica rió suavemente.

-Son nuestros-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Claro que sí, ¡y ninguna mujer que los haya sacado de su vagina va a decir lo contrario!- volvió la cara hacia Jack- Las mujeres usan mucho ese órgano para convencernos de cualquier cosa, hijo. Ten cuidado.

-Oh, va, no somos tan perversas- ella cogió a Érica- ¿a que no, cielo? Las chicas somos mucho mejores, más buenas.

-Eh, eh ¿quieres que hagamos una guerra de sexos? Porque, si la hacemos, te advierto que los chicos ganaremos- puso cara amenazante, pero volvió a dirigirse a su hijo, que había empezado a hacer burbujitas de saliva-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan adorable por unos segundos? Intentamos parecer peligrosos. –Mónica sonrió- Ahí lo tienes, has hecho que mamá sonría ¡Tienes que asustarla! ¡Vamos, gruñe!-el niño balbució algo incompresible en su propia lengua infantil. Chandler hizo un gesto de apreciación- No está mal.

En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre. Mónica, un poco más animada, fue a abrir. Y se encontró de frente con Érica. En sus manos traía una gran bolsa de viaje, cuya asa no dejaba de manosear, nerviosa. Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos. La violencia era tan espesa en el aire que se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Al final, la visitante se animó a despegar los labios.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó sin mucha seguridad.

-Preferiría que no-contestó secamente Mónica, recordando la angustia que le había hecho sentir.

-Ah…-Érica estaba demasiado intimidada para decir nada más. Dirigió sus ojos a la niña, que la miraba sonriente, ajena a todo- ¿Es…?

-_Mi _hija, sí-replicó Mónica.

La madre biológica de la pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Oye, Mónica, Chandler y tú sois geniales, no quiero causar muchos problemas…

-Genial, entonces vete- le cortó Mónica, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

-¡No, espera!- Érica interpuso el pie, impidiéndolo- escucha, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros. No voy a entrar y quitaros los bebés a saco.

-No, claro, sólo vas a intentar convencernos para que te los demos- hizo una sonrisa muy forzada- Casi cuela. Adiós.

-… ¡Por favor! ¡Mónica, sólo quiero verlos! Por favor…quiero verlos, sólo eso. Verlos. Luego…me iré.

Mónica dudó unos instantes. Sabía lo que era e sentimiento maternal.

-¿Sólo…verlos…? ¿Nada más?-preguntó, dubitativa.

-Nada más- confirmó Érica, esperanzada.

-Está bien- Mónica suspiró y la dejó entrar.

Érica pasó tímidamente, con los hombros encogidos y mirando a todas partes, como si hubiera entrado en un lugar en el que se sintiera incómoda. Lo cierto es que no era fácil estar cómoda en la casa de la pareja que cuida a tus hijos, mientras tú te quedas al margen. Chandler la saludó extrañado y también un poco serio. Esa…chica había causado mucha infelicidad y preocupación en su hogar desde hacía unos días.

Mónica la invitó a sentarse en el sofá y le trajo algo de bebé. Érica miraba a sus hijos con fascinación.

-Están…son…preciosos- comentó sonriendo- Los estáis cuidando muy bien. ¿Ya hablan?

-Claro, cojamos la máquina del tiempo, nos vamos seis o siete meses al futuro y…tachán, ayer dijeron "zorra"- respondió Chandler, acentuando la última palabra con una mirada hostil.

-¡Chandler!- le reprendió Mónica, aunque en el fondo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- Eh, perdona –la sonrisa de Érica desapareció- ¿Qué?

-Que los niños no suelen hablar hasta el año y pico y…si no entiendes la parte de "zorra", no es mi problema.

-Oye, yo…mira, no he venido aquí para que me echéis en cara nada- se apresuró a defenderse Érica, aludida- Sólo quería ver cómo estaban, nada más.

-¿Y que fue del "quiero a mis hijos de vuelta"?

Érica se estrujó las manos y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y temblona en su rostro juvenil.

-Aún…aún los quiero…

-¡Te he dejado pasar porque sólo querías verlos!- exclamó Mónica, cogiendo protectoramente a los mellizos.

-¡Algo tenía que decir para que me dejaras entrar! Mónica, Chandler, me caéis muy bien y os agradezco haber cuidado de ellos dos estos meses…

-¿Agradecer que les hemos cuidado? No somos sus canguros, somos sus padres- gruñó Chandler- Tuviste tu oportunidad, no quisiste aprovecharla, y nos diste a tus hijos legalmente. Ahora, no tienes más relación con ellos que la del ADN.

-¡Cometí un error! ¡Nunca debí darlos en adopción! ¡¿No lo entendéis…?!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Érica, esos niños ya no son tuyos!!- gritó Mónica, casi fuera de sí. Los bebés comenzaron a llorar- ¡Y no hay más que hablar! ¡Son Jack y Érica Bing! ¡Bing! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Son nuestros hijos! ¡Po-por mucho que no nos una la sangre, yo soy su madre!

-¡¡Sólo lo eres por un estúpido formulario!! – chilló Érica, y la amenazó con un dedo- ¡Pero eso va a cambiar! ¡Tengo un abogado y pienso luchar por ellos!- cogió su bolsa con furia y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡La ley está de nuestra parte! – le recordó Mónica, triunfante.

Antes de cerrar de un portazo, la chica le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Eso habrá que verlo- dijo, y cerró tan fuerte que el espejo que se encontraba al lado golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared, y el papel pintado se desprendió un poco. Mónica se dejó caer en el sofá, temblando, con los niños en brazo, y Chandler se apresuró a abrazarla. Jamás recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo.

Phoebe entró en casa, dejando las llaves en un pequeño bol de cristal que tenía para poner todo lo que se encontraba (actualmente estaban las llaves, un chicle masticado envuelto en papel de plata, una pequeña bolsita con nieve supuestamente del Everest, ya derretida; un par de gomas elásticas y un juguetillo de un huevo Zinder que era un osito de plástico sobre una bicicleta). Encontró a Mike apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, leyendo atentamente una página del periódico, con un rotulador en la mano.

-Hola, cariño- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué haces?

-Ahm, buscar piso- contestó distraídamente su marido.

-Ah, que bi…¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué buscas piso?! ¡¿Me vas a abandonar?! ¡¿Por qué, por quién?! ¡¡Oooh, tienes una amante!! ¡¡Te juro que le sacaré las tripas por la boca, Mike!! ¡¡Maldita zorra roba-maridos!!

-¡Phoebe, cálmate! ¡No tengo ninguna amante! ¡No voy a abandonarte! –exclamó Mike, con apuro- el piso sería para los dos.

-Pe-pero…¿Por qué?

-Este apartamento sólo tiene una habitación, no podemos vivir aquí con el niño. Además, a la larga, un piso de alquiler no es rentable.

-Oh, pero es que…este piso es muy importante para mí- murmuró Phoebe, algo entristecida- Aquí, aquí vivió mi abuela durante muchísimos años, yo también, luego yo y Rachel…hubo un incendio, tú y yo…no sé, tiene mucha historia. Además, este es el único sitio dónde noto la presencia de mi abuela…-Mike alzó las cejas- Oh, no te preocupes, disminuyó con el incendio. Pero aún así…

-Lo sé, cielo, yo también lo voy a echar de menos…Pero aquí no hay sitio para el niño.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de tristeza, se quedó un momento pensativa, y de repente, aplaudió feliz.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Podría dormir con nosotros hasta los doce años, y luego, cuando empiece la pubertad y hallamos conseguido reunir el suficiente dinero, lo mandamos a un internado!- miró muy contenta a su esposo y cerró los puños de emoción- ¡¿No es una idea genial?!

Mike se metió los labios para adentro, y levantó el dedo índice.

-¿No nos saldrá un poquitín rarito si duerme con nosotros hasta esa edad?-inquirió, esperando que Phoebe le diera la razón.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- Phoebe pareció abatida- Además, si duerme con nosotros…entonces por las noches… no podremos…-guiñó un ojo a Mike.

-¿Ves?- él mostro las manos- Tenemos que mudarnos.

-Sí…

Phoebe se abrazó a Mike, mientras miraba las paredes del piso, melancólica. Allí había tantos recuerdos…cerró los ojos permitiendo que toso recorrieran su mente, como una película, haciéndola sonreír. Lo iba a echar tanto de menos…

-¿Y dónde empezamos a buscar?

-Eso depende- sin soltarla, Mike se sentó en el sofá- ¿Qué te gusta más, campo o ciudad?

-Veamos…- Phoebe puso cara de concentración, mientras se toqueteaba un collar de cuentas gruesas y coloridas-En el campo hay árboles, pájaros y un montón de naturalezas…pero, una casa a las afueras es el lugar perfecto para un trapicheo de drogas duras…-Mike la miró- Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Mi madre era camello. En la ciudad, no hay tanta naturaleza, las auras están más sucias y las prostitutas cobran mucho más…

-¿También sabes de ese tema?

-¡¿Dónde estabas cuándo te conté que un chulo me escupió en la boca?! Pero las ventajas de la ciudad es que lo tienes todo más cerca…y bueno, aquí tengo a mis amigos. Aparte de Mónica y Chandler, que están criando a sus hijos en un lugar cercano a un antiguo cementerio indio. Lo percibí la primera vez que entré en la casa. Allí había habido muchos cortes de cabelleras en el pasado. Ah, y un tío que podía escribirse con el pie en su nuca, había vivido allí hacia cincuenta años. Me contó que estaba muy solo.

-Puedes…¿hablar con fantasmas?

Phoebe le miró enternecida y le dio un beso rápido y cariñoso.

-¡Ay, Mike, cuántas cosas te quedan aún por saber de mí!


	8. La palabra prohibida

_Aki otro cap Es el más largo que he escrito, como media página más que los últimos que he subido. Es q quería q salieran todos. Espero q guste. Muxos besitoss!!_

_Abydo: Recuerdo q m lo preguntaste una vez y s m olvidó responder: Ste fic durará hasta q no s m ocurran más cosas o no m kede ningún lector o yo q sé. Pero, x supuesto, no lo terminaré djando las cosas sin resolver. Aún keda para rato  Ah, y gracias x tu review en el fic d MR A vr cuando continúas el d McGonagall!_

**CAPÍTULO 8: La palabra prohibida**

Rachel volvía del trabajo, y sabiendo que Ross aún no estaría en casa y que Emma seguiría con Phoebe y Mike (se habían ofrecido a hacer de canguros ese día, tenían que ir practicando), sus pasos se encaminaron al Central Perk. No estaría mal tomarse un café en un sitio cálido y resguardado, con el viento que hacía, además con suerte podía encontrar a Joey.

Entró, y se sentó en una de las mesas. No se le apetecía sentarse en el sofá si no era con uno de sus amigos. Inmediatamente (llegó casi corriendo, y casi dio un traspiés), Gunther fue a atenderla, con una sonrisa tonta y desmedida dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola Rachel- saludó con voz acaramelada y tímida, como de quinceñera- Qué…alegría verte por aquí.

-Oh, gracias Gunther.

El camarero miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Miró a Rachel gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Ross no está contigo?- preguntó en tono ilusionado.

-No- respondió ella, intentando no encontrar el significado que sabía que Gunther le daba a eso. Sacó un billete de cinco dólares del bolso- Oye, voy a tomar…eh, un café capuccino y un magdalena con virutas de chocolate.

-Ahora mismo te lo traigo…

Gunther corrió al mostrador, y a Rachel le pareció que daba saltitos. Sonrió, incrédula, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Aquello no era lo mismo sin los otros cinco. No le gustaba demasiado estar sola. Antes de que le diera tiempo a bajarse el ánimo un poco más, Gunther llegó con lo que quería, y una expresión de felicidad que Rachel no recordaba haberle pedido.

-Gracias- dijo ella- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Oh, invita la casa…-Gunther hizo ademán de sentarse en la otra silla.

-¡Vaya, qué bien, gratis!- Rachel alargó la mano izquierda para coger la magdalena.

Gunther palideció y su felicidad desapareció.

-Eso…eso…¿es…es un anillo?- preguntó, con un tono de voz extraño.

-Ah, sí ¡¡Ross me ha pedido que me case con él!! ¡¿No es fantástico?!

-Sí, mucho- replicó Gunther de mala manera, con cara de homicida- Son cuatro con cincuenta.

-Pero me acabas de decir que era gratis…

-¡¡Cuatro con cincuenta!!- prácticamente chilló Gunther.

Rachel le tendió el billete de cinco, asustada. Gunther se lo arrancó de las manos, con aire ofendido, y se fue. Rachel levantó la mano tímidamente.

-Oye, Gunther, no te olvides del cambi…-él le dedicó una mirada escalofriante. Rachel tragó saliva- O mejor, puedes quedártelo de propina, si quieres…-bebió un sorbo de su café decidiendo no volver a mirar a la barra. Aquellas miradas podían convertirla en cenizas en dos segundos.

En ese momento, vio a una chica rubia entrar en el café. A pesar de no saber muy bien por qué, el rostro de la joven, que no llegaría (o lo haría difícilmente) a los veinte, le resultaba familiar. La miró, concentradísima durante un largo minuto, mientras pedía un café para llevar. Entonces, de repente, la ubicó. La paró justo antes de que ella cogiera la puerta para irse.

-¡Oh, hola! Tú… ¿Tú eres Érica, no?- preguntó Rachel, tocándole el brazo con la mano, mientras sonreía.

-¿Nos conocemos?- ella parecía extrañada.

-¡Ah, yo...yo soy Rachel Green!- se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- ¡Soy amiga de Mónica y Chandler, los tíos a los que le diste los bebés!- la miró de arriba abajo- Caramba, ¡Estás estupenda para haber parido sólo hace unos cuántos meses!-acercó el rostro con aire confidencia- Yo tardé un año y medio en deshacerme de los kilitos que me regaló mi hija.

-Sí, bueno…tardaste más pero te quedaste con tu hija – Érica movía la cabeza mientras hablaba- Pero yo, aparte de una depresión posparto y unos cuántos kilos de más, que por lo que se ve conseguido eliminar, volví a casa sola.- forzó una sonrisa- Así que no creo que sea algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

Rachel se quedó a cuadros. No esperaba esa respuesta. Simplemente un "Gracias" o "¿En serio, un año y medio tardaste? Pues oye, yo hice una dieta que…". Y luego un silencio algo incómodo, pero simplemente porque no sabía qué decirle a esa mujer que le había alabado el aspecto. Pero no _aquello_.

-Eh…ah…uh…pe-pero…-Rachel no comprendía- tú…tú les diste a…Jack y Érica…en adopción…así que…no pe-perdiste nada….-se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no paraba de gesticular- qui-quiero decir…¡No te los quitaron!...No, no estoy diciendo que tengas que…yo sólo…uh…-se paró a respirar, mientras se abanicaba con una mano- eh…

-Olvídalo –dijo Érica- Lo siento, no has dicho nada. Es que estoy un poco…-hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-Vale. Mejor…así- carraspeó- Oye, encantada de verte. Ya verás cuando les diga a Mónica y Chandler que has estado por aquí.

-Ellos ya lo saben- informó Érica- he…estado con ellos hace unos días.

-¡Oh, vaya!- la miró a los ojos y leyó algo parecido a disgusto- No parece que la visita fuera muy agradable… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Chandler no paró de contarte chistes ¿verdad? – se puso la mano en el pecho- Lo siento mucho, no lo hace para volverte loca, créeme. Él es así. Le queremos a pesar de eso.

-No es eso…

-¡¡Madre mía!! ¿Fue Mónica? Dime, dime que no se te ocurrió dejar la copa fuera del posavasos.- le miró la frente- ¿No te hizo daño, verdad? Tus tímpanos no reventaron por los chillidos ¿no? – se mordió el labio.

-¡Rachel, no hicieron nada de eso! No pasó na…bueno, pasó algo. Pero no seré yo quién te lo cuente, entiéndeme, apenas nos conocemos. Y cuando ellos lo hagan, lo más posible es que me veas como un pedazo de guarra asquerosa, así que…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Oh, nada…nada importante. En serio. Oye, tengo que irme- antes de que pudiera detenerla, Érica salió por las puertas. Y Rachel se quedó allí plantada. Aunque no tardó en tomar la determinación de ir a casa de Mónica. Si bien tenía que ir en autobús.

Joey estaba sentado en el sillón, con Sofía en el regazo, abrazada a él. Estaban los dos en silencio, pero aún sin palabras, se entendía todo. El italo-americano, como él mismo se había definido el día que la conoció, sentía que por fin había conseguido aquello que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La intimidad…esa intimidad con una pareja, la sensación de que conectaban y que no necesitaban más que estar el uno junto al otro para sentirse completos. Un sentimiento cálido, y embriagador, que le llenaba por dentro como un bálsamo reconfortante. Era genial. Ahora sabía lo que sentían Ross y Rachel, Phoebe y Mike, Chandler y Mónica, cuando estaban juntos. Y comprendía porque, pese a no ser perfectos, seguían estando unidos. No llevaban ni dos semanas saliendo (lo cuál era todo un logro para él, había que reconocerlo), pero ya Joey no veía tan lejano un "Te quiero".

-Me encanta estar así- susurró.

-Mmm…a mí también- concedió Sofía, estrechando más su abrazo- si pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre…

-¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo? Nos alimentaremos con una onda de esas…

-Sonda.

-Eso.

Sofía rió. Algo empezó a vibrar entre los dos, y una música latina sonó en algún punto cercano a ellos. Sofía se disculpó, se separó a regañadientes y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-¿Aló?...-comenzó a hablar en español, de modo que Joey no la entendía-Ah, Lupe, qué alegría escucharte ¿dónde estás?...¿Pero que haces acá? ¡Uy, no! ¡Estoy en el departamento de enfrente!...¿Que qué hago?...Ahora te lo digo, sí…¡Vale, vale! Estoy…-soltó una risita y Joey arqueó una ceja- ¡Estoy con un chico! ¡Sí!...¡Pues por supuesto que amará conocerla! ¡Sí!...¿Qué dijiste?...¡Oh, por Dios Santo! ¡No seas pájaro de mal agüero!...-Sofía frunció el ceño, escuchando-¡Si mamá me viera no diría nada! ¡No soy una bebita!...¡Sí, ahora salgo! ¡Ahora te veo!- Sofía colgó bruscamente, y se volvió hacia Joey, retornando al inglés- Era mi hermana, Lupe. ¡Está aquí mismo!- le cogió de la mano, ilusionada- Ven, que hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

-¿A tu hermana?

-Y a alguien más- replicó ella dándole un beso- Vamos.

Sofía caminó hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Joey, y la abrió. Justo al lado de la puerta del apartamento 20, había una mujer latina, unos años mayor que Sofía. Hasta ahí, todo normal. La mujer llevaba en brazos a un bebé de poquísimos meses, con vestiditos muy sencillos. Seguía, después de todo, dentro de la normalidad. Lo _gordo_ vino después.

-¡Oh, tu hermana, y tu sobrinita!- exclamó Joel, acercándose sonriente a la niña.

Sofía rió y se sonrojó.

-¡No, no es mi sobrina! – ahí Lupe puso una expresión de "Ya verás…"- ¡Es mi hijita, bobo!

Joel paró en seco, y la miró con unos ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¡¡¿_Qué_?!!- gritó con voz rara y aguda. Sofía se sobresaltó- ¡Eso…es…es…imposible! ¡No….no la he visto…en todo este…tiempo…! ¡¡No puede ser tuya!!

-¡Joey, cálmate!- le asió por los brazos- No has visto a Carla porque mi hermana se la llevó a Puerto Rico para que mi madre la conociera. ¡Yo no podía ir por el trabajo, así que Lupe se ofreció!

-¡Ah, y encima ya tiene nombre!- Joyl seguía con aquella vocecita ratonil, como cuando Chandler se tragaba el helio de los globos para cantar _I will survive_ -¡Se llama Carla!

-¿Cuánto crees que puede estar un bebé sin nombre?

Joey se rebotó.

-¡¿Cuánto crees que puede estar una mujer sin contarle a su novio que tiene una hija?!- le acusó.

-¡Oye, yo…! ¡Iba…iba…a hacerlo, de verdad…!

-¡¿Es una estrategia para cazar un hombre?!

Sofía le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Joseph, para, me estás ofendiendo! ¿De verdad crees que lo hice por eso? ¡¿Qué sólo busco a una especie de niñero?!

-¡¡No parece otra cosa!!

-¡¡Ah…!!- Sofía lanzó una frase que Joey no comprendió, pero que sonaba bastante mal: -¡¡_Bastardo hijo de puta_!! – las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. – No creí que tú fueras de esa clase de tíos.

-Mira- Joey le puso una mano delante- Necesito tiempo para pensar ¿vale?- sin mediar una palabra más, se metió en su casa.

Phoebe estaba sentada en la alfombra con Emma a su lado, sosteniendo un cuento infantil y leyéndoselo. Aunque realmente, se lo estaba inventado todo, porque no le parecía que aquel cuento estúpido tuviera moraleja alguna.

-"…y entonces, la vaquita siguió al granjero que tan amablemente le había ofrecido las lechugas hasta el granero…-Emma la miró con interés- y una vez allí…¡¡El granjero apareció con una motosierra detrás de la puerta y machacó los sesos a la vaca!! Luego hizo hamburguesas con el resto de su cadáver, y su familia fue feliz comiéndolas, mientras el ternero quedaba para siempre huerfanito, y chutándose _vacaína _para superarlo. Fin."- la niña comenzó a llorar, al formar en su tierna mente la imagen de la vaca con las tripas y el cerebro desparramados por el granero- ¡No, Emma, no! ¡No llores!- Phoebe abrazó a la niña- Esto está bien ¿sabes? Te enseña que no se deben comer animalitos.

Mike entró en el salón con un cuenco de cereales para la merienda de la niña.

-Phoebe, le has "leído" un cuento en el que la protagonista muere brutalmente y su hijo acaba superándolo convirtiéndose en un yonki. Creo que ningún niño aplaudiría ante eso.

-Lo siento, pero si quiero causarle un trauma tan grande que no quiera volver a comer carne jamás, tiene que ser así de duro- explicó Phoebe, acariciando el pelo dorado de la pequeña- ¡Rachel no está, así que ahora puedo corromperla para volverla vegetariana, sin ningún problema! ¡¿No es genial?!

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con nuestro hijo?- inquirió Mike, cogiendo una cucharada de cereales y poniéndosela delante de la boca a Emma, que ante la presencia de la merienda se había tranquilizado un poco.

-¡¡Sí!!

Mike la miró algo disgustado, entristecido.

-Pero yo como carne ¿Quieres que Wind me vea como un asesino de lindos corderitos? ¿Quieres que me vea como un monstruo?

-Ese es parte del plan: Wind te verá así, y para que no lo haga, tú dejarás de comer carne, y te harás también vegetariano. Porque si intentas que se haga omnívoro, te daré una paliza, Mike Hanigan.

-Oye, me encanta que tengas la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no comer carne, pero yo no puedo… ¡Me encantan las brochetas de piña y ternera!

-¡¡Oh, pues…podrías sustituirlas por…piña y..- se quedó pensando- piña!!

-De hecho, nunca acabo comiéndome la piña, Phoebe.

-¿Por qué?

- Me atraganté con un trozo de piña cuando mi ex-mujer me dijo que quería el divorcio- dijo Mike algo incómodo, dándole una cuarta cucharada a Emma.

-¡Oh, qué pedazo de puta!- exclamó Phoebe.

Entonces, ocurrió.

-_…Pu…ta_

Aquella voz, aquella fina y delicada vocecita que había repetido el nombre de la profesión más antigua del mundo, la última palabra que había dicho Phoebe, no pertenecía ni a ella ni a Mike. El matrimonio, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, giró lentamente sus cuellos para observar a Emma, que sonreía por su logro.

-Emma…Emma preciosa…-dijo Mike muy, muy despacio- ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué has dicho?

-…Pu…ta

-O sea, que no eran alucinaciones mías- dijo Phoebe, aliviada- realmente ha dicho "puta".

-¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?!- exclamó Mike.

-Porque no flipab…-empezó a decir Phoebe, y entonces se dio cuenta. Señaló a la niña tapándose la boca con la mano- ¡¡Madre mía, Rachel y Ross nos van a matar!! ¡¡Vamos a morir!!¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR, MIKE!!- lo asió por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza, histérica- ¡¡MORIREMOS TODOS, SIN REMEDIO!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

-¡¡Phoebe, cálmate!!

-¡No puedo! ¡¡Rachel viene dentro de poco, y cuando vea que la niña dice la palabra que empieza por "p"…!

-Pu…ta.

-¡Sí, ya sabemos cuál es, Emma!- replicó impaciente, Phoebe- ¡Cuando lo vea, me va a culpar, me tachará de irresponsable y no volverá a confiar en mí!

-Eso no pasará.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué eres, adivino?-preguntó inicialmente sarcástica, aunque luego le dijo con interés:- Porque oye, si lo eres, conozco una feria ambulante dónde necesitan un adivino…

-No, no soy adivino. Pero podemos sustituir la palabra por otra, repetirle mucho otra para que la diga. Una que se parezca.

-¡Ah, vale!...¡Pues…pues…Utah!

-¿Para qué iba a saber una niña el nombre de ese estado?

-¡¿Para qué iba a saber la palabra "puta"?!- contestó su mujer a su vez.

-¡Pu…ta!

-¡¡Por Dios, Emma, me estás poniendo nerviosa!!- gritó Phoebe.

Mike la calmó lo mejor que pudo, y luego fue hacia Emma, que ahora estaba repitiendo la palabra como una larga cadena "Putaputaputaputaputa…". La niña le miró con atención, sonriente.

-Bien, Emma…-le cogió la manita-¿Sabes decir "Gruta"?

-Puta.

-No, no…Gruta.

-¡Pu…ta!

-¿Y ruta?

-Putaputaputaputaputa….

Phoebe salió en su ayuda.

-¡Eh, Emma! ¿Qué tal si cantamos un poco?- se agachó junto a ella y empezó a palmear-

"En…en…¡Utah!...había una ruta…que conducía a una gruta…y no se me ocurre más…lalaralalá… "- Mike comenzó a palmear también, a ver si aquello se animaba, porque Emma no parecía muy entusiasmada con la canción de Phoebe- ¡Venga, vamos, Emma! "¡En Utah había una ruta que conducía a una gruta! ¡En Utah había una ruta que conducía a una gruta!"

-…Utah…-dijo tímidamente la niña.

-¡¡Sí, lo has hecho!!- exclamaron los dos, y se abrazaton, por haberlo conseguido tan rápidamente- ¿Qué se dice?

-¡Utah!

-¡¡SÍ!!- gritó Phoebe. Su móvil sonó y lo cogió- ¡¿Sí, dígame?! ¡Ah, hola señora Graham…! ¡¿Cómo que no puede pagarme el masaje hasta agosto?! ¡Vale, adiós!- colgó furiosamente- ¡¡Será CABRONA!!- Mike hizo un gesto de "¡¡Noooo!!" alzando los brazos como si estuviera implorando al cielo.

-¡Ca…brona…!- la palabra no tardó en resonar por todo el salón, con voz infantil.

Mike y Phoebe se miraron.

-Rachel nos matará.

-Si no lo hace Ross antes.

−¡¡Escapemos a México!!

-¡¡Buenas tardes!!- saludó Ross alegremente a su hermana, cuando está abrió la puerta de su casa, y le plantó dos besos- ¡¿Cómo está mi hermanita preferida?!

-Bien…-dijo sin mucho ánimo Mónica- Pasa.

Ross había ido a visitarla, fundamentalmente, para hablar con ella sobre el tema que prometió a Chandler que hablaría: Que no podía hacerlo todo, que tenía que darse de baja para cuidar a los niños o poner una niñera. Pero que no podía ocuparse de casa, trabajo e hijos a la vez, o iba a acabar enferma. De hecho, ya lo parecía un poco.

Ah, y también, al final de la visita, iba a decirle la gran noticia sobre Rachel y él.

-¿Y Chandler?

-Aún sigue en el trabajo, siéntate y ponte cómodo. Jack y Érica…-su voz se volvió un poco más temblorosa al pronunciar sus nombres- están dormidos, no voy a despertarlos porque Érica se pone muy gruñona. ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-No, no, en serio…-cuánto menos trabajo para ella, mejor- vengo para hablar contigo. Ven, ponte a mi lado.

-Ohm, vaya- Mónica se sentó, haciendo una mueca de curiosidad- ¿Y bien?

-Eh…a ver por dónde empiezo…Mó-Mónica, yo soy tu hermano mayor y siempre quiero lo mejor para ti ¿entiendes?

-Sí…-ella le miró extrañada.

-Me he enterado de que…no te diste la…baja por…maternidad.

-No, no me hace falta- replicó su hermana, a la defensiva.

-¿En serio-en serio crees eso?

-¡Por favor, Ross…soy una Geller! ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si no pudiera seguir con mi trabajo?

-Ya, eso está bien. Pero es que también te ocupas de la casa y de los niños.

-Es mi obligación como madre de familia.- dijo Mónica, sonriendo incrédula como si Ross fuera tonto.

- Mónica, no puedes con todo- le dijo Ross suavemente- mírate, tienes más ojeras que la niña de The Ring, estás pálida y no m hagas hablar de cuánto has adelgazado.

-¡Sí que puedo! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga si no?!

-Podrías…dejar a los niños con una niñera, y así descansas un poco.

Ese comentario encendió la mecha de la parte hiper-sensible de Mónica. Una niñera que cuidaba a los niños. Ella no los cuidaba. Lo que significaba que pasaba menos tiempo con ellos. Cuando estos podían ser los últimos días que los tuviera. ¡¡Una niñera que le quitara el poco tiempo que le quedaba con sus pequeños!! ¡¡¿Qué le pasaba a Ross?!! Se levantó de un salto, echa una fiera.

-¡¿Quieres decir que YO pase MENOS TIEMPO con mis HIJOS?!

Obviamente, Ross no podía entender porque se había puesto así. Ni Mónica ni Chandler les habían dicho nada todavía a sus amigos, para no preocuparlos.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- Ross se echó hacia atrás, asustado.

-¡¡Mira, Ross, vete ahora mismo!! ¡Voy a tener un ataque de ira en menos de medio minuto y sería mejor que no estuvieras aquí! ¡FUERA!

Ross al principio fue reacio, titubeando cosas sin sentido, pero viendo que su hermana empeoraba por momentos, y sabiendo lo que eran las peleas físicas con Mónica, salió de la casa y llamó a Chandler inmediatamente.

-¡Tío, tu mujer está loca!- exclamó en cuánto el otro descolgó.

-¿Qué, perdona? Oye, Ross, creo que me has confundido con Kevin Federline.

-¡Chandler, hablo-hablo en serio! ¡He ido a hablar con Mónica sobre lo que me pediste, y…y ha empezado a gritarme histérica, casi le salían chispas de los ojos! ¡¡Parecía que quisiera matarme!!

-¿Pusiste los pies sobre la mesa?

-¡¡No!! ¡No soy un suicida! ¡Sólo…sólo le dije…que se diera la baja!

-¿Solamente eso?

-…Bueno…y que a lo mejor debía dejar a Jack y Érica… con una niñera.

Chandler se puso una mano en la cara y la dejó resbalar hasta la barbilla.

-Has dicho _justamente_ lo único que no tenías que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué? Rachel y yo contratábamos a… niñeras para Emma, no tiene nada de malo.

-Ya lo sé…-Chandler suspiró. Habían decidido no contar nada hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario, para no entristecer a ninguno. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.- Ross…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te acuerdas de que Érica llamó cuando hicimos el torneo de comba, y que Mónica parecía preocupada? Por cierto- sonrió al recordarlo- yo gané.

-Te dejé ganar- replicó Ross.

.Lo que tú digas. Bueno ¿quieres saber por qué Mónica se puso así?

-Sí…

Chandler tomó un poco de aire, el nudo volvió a formársele en la garganta, como siempre que aquello le venía de nuevo a la mente.

-Érica quiere quitarnos a los niños. Y hoy…justo hoy, nos ha llegado una citación para el juzgado.


	9. Transición

_Siento el ENORME retraso!!!!!!! Pero entre los exámenes y el brazo derecho escayolado, no he podido escribir mucho!! Este capítulo no es muy entretenido, la verdad es que simplemente es un enlace con el siguiente, que, espero, tendrá más emoción. Espero que os guste!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Abydo!!!!_

_Muchos besitossss!!_

**Capítulo 9: Transición**

Ross junto con Mónica y Chandler, llamaron a Rachel, Rachel a Phoebe y esta a Joey, de modo que todos se reunieron en el Central Perk. Lo único que sabían los tres últimos es que tenían muchas cosas que oír. Se sentaron los siete, ya que Mike también había acudido y pidieron los cafés. Joey fue el primero en hablar:

- Tengo algo que contaros –dijo con voz lúgubre.

- Nosotros también – replicaron al unísono Ross y Rachel, y Chandler y Mónica.

- ¡¡Y yo!! – exclamó Phoebe emocionada.

Mike la miró desconcertado e intrigado.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se acomodó mejor en el sofá - ¿El qué?

- No, nada ¡Pero no quería quedarme a un lado!

Hubo un silencio general, en el que todos bebieron de sus respectivas tazas. Sólo se oía los gorjeos de los gemelos y a Emma jugando con su muñeca en la alfombra del Central Perk. Le estaba chocando la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras reía. Un juego un tanto extraño en una niña de dos años, y que daba qué pensar sobre ella en un futuro. Phoebe y Mike la vigilaban con un ojo, pendiente de que no abriera la boca para decir algo que no debía.

- ¿Quién va a ser el primero? – preguntó Chandler. - ¿Quién tiene una buena noticia?

- ¡Nosotros! − gritó Rachel con una gran sonrisa, alzando su mano derecha.

- Vale, pues entonces vas la última.

- Jooooo…- Rachel volvió a bajar la mano con pesadumbre.

- Vale, pues creo que la mía es la peor de todas - opinó Joey frunciendo el ceño - ¡¡Aún estoy flipando!! ¡No sé qué hacer!

- Cuéntanoslo, cielo – pidió Phoebe cariñosamente, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla.

Joey se preparó, aclarándose la garganta.

- ¿Sabéis…esa chica con la que me estaba viendo, Sofía?

- ¿La puertorriqueña? Sí…- murmuró Ross. - ¡Eh, has salido con ella más de tres veces! ¡Es todo un logro para ti, Joey! ¡Felicidades!

Joey le lanzó una mirada asesina, que hizo que Ross, sorprendido, cerrase de golpe la boca.

- Resulta que…bueno, ella no me lo había dicho hasta ahora…Sofía ella…- cerró los ojos un segundo. Aún no lo había asimilado del todo – Tiene una hija, pequeña. ¡No me había contado nada! ¡Y ahora…no sé!...Quiero decir, me gustan los niños… ¡Pero no estoy preparado para un lote completo de relación seria e hijos así, de un día para otro! Me gusta muchísimo Sofía, pero…Un bebé, ya…Pues…

Mónica, irremediablemente, saltó, antes que Chandler pudiera detenerla.

- ¡¿Esa es tu mala noticia? – exclamó irritada, haciendo que todos los demás, menos Ross, la miraran boquiabiertos - ¡¿Qué vas a tener un bebé del que ocuparte?! ¡¿Es eso por lo que te…lamentas?!

- Mónica, cariño…- dijo Chandler suavemente, tirándole con delicadeza del brazo para que se calmara. Ella permaneció unos segundos mirando fijamente a un asustado Joey, con sus ojos azules echando chispas, como un mar embravecido por la tormenta. Luego, se dio cuenta de su estupidez y se resguardó en el regazo de su marido, abochornada y deprimida.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Mon? –inquirió Rachel, con un rostro severamente preocupado.

Mónica separó los labios para contarlo, pero de su garganta no emergió ni un solo sonido inteligible. Volvió a intentarlo, varias veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía, era interrumpida por un brusco sollozo. Al final Chandler tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, ante la imposibilidad de su mujer. Pero él tampoco pudo.

- Nosotros…eh…uh…eh…- exhaló aire profundamente y se presionó el puente de la nariz – los gemelos…Érica quiere…- a Chandler también le estaba empezando a temblar la voz – No puedo…-sentenció al fin, quedamente - Ross, por favor.

Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron al paleontólogo, con atención. Éste tragó saliva y juntó sus manos.

- Érica…la-la madre biológica, ella…- hizo una pausa- ella quiere que le devuelvan a los niños. Y bueno, tienen una-una-una…cita en el juzgado.

Rachel se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizada. Phoebe soltó una expresión en un idioma que bien podía ser serbio, y Mike y Joey simplemente estaban alucinando. Nadie se esperaba aquello. Era lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien que adoraba tanto a sus hijos, como Mónica. Era el fin del mundo para ella. La mencionada miró a todos de hito en hito, agradeciéndole con sus ojos plagados de lágrimas la preocupación, pero sabiendo con amargura que poco podían ellos hacer. Joey extendió una mano y le acarició el hombro, diciéndole sin palabras que entendía su reacción de antes. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que apenas aguantó unos tristes segundos en su rostro.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Phoebe, agitada.

- Bueno…la ley está de nuestra parte – explicó Chandler, sin una sola nota de ánimo en su voz – Pero ya sabes, si se buscan unos abogados adecuados…- miró a los gemelos con aflicción- cualquier cosa puede pasar…

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tíos, eso no va pasar! – exclamó Ross intentando alegrarlos un poco - ¡No os lo pueden quitar! ¡Ella os lo dio en adopción! ¡Son vuestros, ella ya no tiene nada que ver!

Rachel, que había permanecido callada, exclamó de repente:

- ¡Pues tenía razón Érica con lo que me dijo! ¡Sí que la veo como una guarra! ¡Qué ca…!

- ¡Rachel, los niños! –advirtió Ross.

-_Ca…brona…_

Las siete cabezas se giraron hacia Emma, dos de ellas fingiendo estar tan escandalizadas y asombradas como las otras cinco. Ross abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué-qué-qué-qué…ha dicho mi-mi hijita? ¡¿Qué ha dicho mi hijita?! ¡¿Qué ha dicho mi pequeña Y HASTA DOS SEGUNDOS, INOCENTE niñita?!

Rachel también estaba alucinando. Fue hasta su hija lentamente, con los brazos en una posición de querer cogerla.

-A…a lo mejor no hemos…oído bien…-aventuró, insegura.

-_Ca…brona…_

- Pues…a no ser que los siete padezcamos sordera- dijo Chandler rascándose la cabeza con un dedo-… o seamos disléxicos de oído, que ni siquiera sé si existe… Emma ha dicho "cabrona".

-Ca…brona...

-¡¡Chandler, no lo repitas!! – gritó Rachel haciendo callar a este de golpe - ¿De dónde ha aprendido Emm…?- en sus ojos hubo un fugaz brillo de entendimiento y señaló a Phoebe con el dedo, alterada y acusadora - ¡¡Aaaaaahhh…!!

-¡¡HA SIDO JACK, HA SIDO JACK!!- chilló Phoebe, señalando a su vez, como defensa al pequeño de los Bing. Mike no sabía dónde meterse, así que simplemente, cogió la chaqueta de Phoebe y se la puso delante de la cara, a modo de cortina.

-¡¡Oye!! – exclamaron a la vez Mónica y Chandler.

Rachel no podía creérselo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Phoebe! ¡Ni siquiera sabe hablar todavía!

- Eso es lo que nos hacen creer – le dijo Phoebe, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser misteriosa.

Ross la miró indignado.

- Te hemos…te hemos dejado a Emma _un solo día_…¡y aprende un taco! ¡Quién sabe lo que aprenderá si te la dejamos otro día!

Phoebe puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que soltaba aire por un lado de la boca, como diciendo "Sí, ya…"

-¡Ross, tiene casi dos años! ¡No es tonta!

- ¿Qué más le has hecho? – inquirió Rachel, con total desconfianza - ¿eh? ¿Le has contado alguna historia vudú, en vez del libro que te dejé? ¿Alguna en la que un gnomo de navidad acabe partido en dos?

- No, no – dijo Mike, saliendo en defensa de su mujer – le hemos leído el de la vaca.

-¡Eso es! ¡Le leí el de la vaca!...

Al oír la palabra "vaca", la niña rememoró el final "made in Phoebe" del cuento, y empezó a berrear como una posesa. Los ojos de Rachel y Ross echaban chispas en dirección a su amiga.

-…con alguna _ligera_…variante…- añadió Mike, en un tono que fue bajando cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Phoebe!! – exclamó Rachel, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza - ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡Me has traumatizado a la niña, y encima le has enseñado un taco!

-_…Pu…ta_

-¡¡DOS!!- gritó Ross al segundo, incapaz de asimilar que aquellas palabras salieran de la dulce y pequeña boquita de su hija.

Rachel abrazó a su hija con aire protector y la estrechó contra su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza. Se dirigió a su amiga totalmente enfadada.

-¡Phoebe, eres mi amiga y bien sabes que te quiero muchísimo…! ¡Pero olvídate de que te vuelva a dejar a Emma! - se volvió hacia Mike - ¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti! ¡Supuse que tú serías el maduro y responsable del matrimonio!

Phoebe se sintió aludida al instante. Aquello le dolió.

-¡Un momento! ¿Piensas que yo no soy responsable? ¿Qué no puedo cuidar de un bebé?

- Oye, Pheebs, no es nada personal – dijo Joey, intentando bajar la tensión- ¡También se lo dijeron a Chandler el primer acción de gracias de Emma!

-Gracias, tío- murmuró Chandler irónico.

- De nada, para eso estamos. – respondió Joey, sonriendo.

Phoebe seguía mirando a Rachel fijamente, clavando en sus ojos una desafiante y dolida mirada que quemaba de sólo verla. Pocas cosas le habían llegado tan hondo como lo que acababa de decir su supuesta amiga, y más, estando en el estado que estaba, cuándo era más sensible a todo. Sin decir una palabra más, cogió con violencia la muñeca de Mike y lo arrastró hacia fuera, saliendo del Central Perk de un portazo.

Rachel se quedó muda, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, observando la escena. Soltó una exclamación de frustración, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¡Supongo que ahora no habrá el ambiente que yo quería cuando os diera nuestra noticia!- dijo, irritada. Más por el hecho de que Phoebe se había enfadado con ella que porque el anuncio de su compromiso no iba a estar envuelto en total alegría. Se sentía fatal consigo misma.

- ¿Cuál es vuestra noticia? – preguntó Joey.

Dejando escapar aire por la nariz con aire impaciente y harto; la mujer extendió su mano derecha, para que todos pudiesen ver el anillo. Mónica fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-¡Oh! ¡Madre mía, Rach! ¡Es…es el anillo de mi abuela! – miró a Ross , gratamente sorprendida- ¡Vais a casaros!

-¡Heeeey! ¡Sííí, pequeña! – gritó Joey, haciendo un gesto de victoria.

-¡¿En serio?! – Chandler sonrió - ¡Eh, Rachel, ahora tú también vas a ser pariente mío!

Rachel le miró un segundo y luego, dando una vuelta con los ojos, finalizó:

-Síííí…que ilusión…

-Rachel, soy el rey del sarcasmo. Sé captar uno – dio Chandler, fingiendo estar dolido él también.

-Awww, vamos, sólo era una broma…- abrazó a Chandler.

Se quedaron así unos segundos.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Voy a casarme, con Ross! – exclamó Rachel - ¡¿Nadie más se une?!

Los otros tres reaccionaron rápidamente y se abalanzaron sobre ellos dos, formando uno de aquello entrañables abrazos de grupo. Sólo que faltaba una persona. Las cosas cambiaban. Las cosas estaban cambiando y, al parecer, pocas eran para mejor.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

Phoebe estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas, mirando a algún punto lejano detrás de un cuadro abstracto, con la mirada perdida. Aunque en el exterior pudiera parecer calmada y pausada, su interior bullía de emociones, reflexionando las palabras de Rachel. Notaba como la preocupación llegaba cada vez más y más hondo en su ser. No era responsable. No podía encargarse de nada sin producir un cambio. No era madura. No podía cuidar de un niño…porque apenas había dejado de ser como ellos. No era…no era una figura maternal…

Mike entró, y al verla así, lanzó un suspiro y fue hasta ella, rodeándole con los brazos, con aire comprensivo.

- Vamos, cariño…estaba enfadada, no lo dijo _en serio_.

- ¡Las mayores verdades se dicen así, Mike! ¡Cuando explotas! – dijo su mujer, con amargura – Y…y tiene razón ¿sabes? No he podido cuidar de un bebé sin dejarle un mal recuerdo de un cuento que adoraba, y sin…sin enseñarle unas palabras bastante feas. – hundió el rostro en su regazo - ¿Qué clase de madre voy a ser?

- Una maravillosa – respondió Mike, acariciándole el pelo tan fino y brillante como hebras de oro. Lo dijo en un tono suave, cálido y susurrante, que hizo sentir a Phoebe un poco más reconfortada.

- Pero ellos…ellos no me ven así ¿sabes? Ellos creen que tú eres el verdadero progenitor, y yo…la loca que va a parir a tu bebé y que le enseñará tonterías y locuras, mientras tú intentas inculcarle un poco de sensatez.

-Te aseguro que no piensan eso ¡Vamos, Phoebe! Tus amigos saben que vas a ser la madre más dulce, alegre y cariñosa del mundo y…- sonrió - ¡La más guay! Porque reconozcámoslo…Tú siempre ha sido la mejor de ellos – dijo, sabiendo que aquello la alegraría.

Obviamente, no se equivocó. Ella sonrió, sacando la lengua y guiñando los ojos.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no quiero decírselo…para no destrozarles la autoestima.- Reflexionó un segundo – Pero aún sigo resentida con Rachel. Yo jamás, _jamás _le he dicho algo tan horrible. ¡Y ella…un montón de cosas! ¡Incluso que era fácil de eliminar! Es mi amiga desde hace casi once años, y la considero como una hermana…pero no puedo…esta vez no puedo perdonarla tan fácilmente. ¡No voy a ser la Phoebe genial que era! ¡Aquella que perdonaba por todo y luego saltaba tan alegremente! ¡Ahora…! ¡Voy a seguir saltando alegremente…pero no voy a perdonar! – hablaba con énfasis - ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Con ella seré la mujer de hielo! ¡Dura como una piedra, sin sentimientos!

− ¿En serio? – inquirió Mike, susceptible.

-Sí…¡en cuánto deje de acordarme de lo adorable que era Rachel! – dirigió una mirada de tristeza a su vientre – La pena es que ahora Wind se queda sin una tía que le asesore en moda…

- Bah, se diseñará su propia ropa, como tú.

Phoebe le miró alucinada.

-¡Por Dios, Mike, un niño modisto…! – le miró como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso - Por cierto ¿cuánto queda para que nazca?

-No sé…seis o siete meses…más o menos. − puso la mano en el sitio dónde el bebé reposaba, con ternura − Ya verás como se pasa en nada.

-Oye, sé como pasa el tiempo cuándo estás embarazada…¡Parí a los hijos de mi hermanastro!

- Si sigues diciendo que fuiste madre de alquiler de tu hermano de esa manera, la gente va a pensar muy mal de ti, cielo.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Me encantan las caras de alucine que ponen! – imitó una, con gran exageración - ¡Son divertidísimas!

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

Nunca habían estado tan preciosos como aquella noche. Parecían dos pequeños ángeles dulcemente dormidos, envueltos en un aura de inocencia y ternura, tan pura y simple, tan falta de preocupaciones y tristeza, que a Mónica le daban ganas de echarse a llorar de sólo volver a recordar lo que podía pasar. Aquello situación la estaba matando en vida, dejándole cada vez con menos cosas alegres en las que pensar…

De pronto, vio como Jack se retorcía y abría sus pequeños y vivaces ojos azules…los que una vez Chandler pensó que eran los de ella. El niño la miró con curiosidad, y esa especie de jolgorio infantil, mientras apretaba los puñitos. Emitió un gorjeo indescriptiblemente cándido.

- Shhh, es muy temprano para despertarse – susurró Mónica, sonriendo dulcemente – Menudo madrugador.

Esperó a que los párpados del pequeño Bing volvieran a caer pesadamente, vencidos por el sueño, pero siguió despierto unos minutos más, desafiando juguetonamente a Mónica con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres que te coja, eh? – ella extendió los brazos y cogió al bebé con delicadeza, apoyando su cabecita en su hombro maternal. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo balanceó hacia delante y hacia detrás, con todo el mimo que sólo una madre puede. Jack sonreía, sintiendo agradable el contacto.

Mónica notó como los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas, como habían venido haciendo a menudo, últimamente. Lo mantuvo así un rato, dejando que aquella sensación de plenitud, que no sabía cuánto duraría, le invadiera por completo, disfrutando de cada segundo.

- Dios mío…cuando naciste, creo que el fue el momento más feliz de mi vida – dijo Mónica, repentinamente. Quería desahogarse – No se lo digas a tu padre, pero sí, más que cuando nos casamos. Aunque sólo un poco más…- lo separó un de sí para mirarle y explicárselo:- ¡El día de mi boda todos me vieron de blanco, _yo_ era la novia! ¡Fue increíble! Ahí le demostré a tu abuela que estaba equivocada. ¡Ja!- se perdió un momento en aquellos recuerdos, y luego, tal vez medio minuto después, volvió a la realidad- Pero, en fin, estábamos hablando de ti…- no podía evitar aquella manía del protagonismo que siempre tenía - ¿sabes? Tu padre te vio y dijo que tenías mis ojos, que sabía que era imposible…pero que los tenías. ¡Aquello me gustó tanto! Eso me hacía sentir más como tu madre, que cualquiera otra mujer. Por que lo soy, ¿sabes? Sí, soy tu madre…diga lo que diga una estúpida cosa llamada "genética". Érica puede ser la que te dio este cuerpecito tan mono, y estas manitas…- las besó – y esta nariz tan adorable… - hizo lo mismo, sonriendo – pero Mónica Geller es la que más te quiere en este mundo,¡La que más! ¡La mejor queriéndote a ti y a tu hermana! ¡Nadie me supera! ¿Entiendes?... a la que más le importas, y la que llorará más por ti si te pasa algo…Eso es una_ verdadera_ madre. Es fácil criar un hijo nueve meses y parirlo, lo importantes es cuidarlo, amarlo y seguir preocupándote por él incluso cuando sea adulto. Bueno, lo cierto en que lo del embarazo y el parto no puedo opinar mucho…¡Pero vi aquella cinta! – hizo una mueca de desagrado d sólo recordarlo – Era la cosa _más escalofriante_ que se hubiera visto. Y justo lo tuve que ver un San Valentín. Me dio tanta grima que no quería que tu padre me tocase si quiera. Créeme, el parto no es algo hermoso – hizo un gesto significativo. Jack la seguía mirando, sin comprender ni una palabra, claro está, pero alegre ante el hecho de oír sonidos de la boca de su madre. Mónica se enterneció ante aquel gesto – Awww…- lo achuchó con fuerza, llenándolo de besos – Os quiero tanto…- su voz se quebró en sollozos- por favor, por favor, quedaos conmigo…- lo repitió como una máxima, como una súplica que tal vez se cumpliría cuánta más veces lo dijera; oyendo los latidos del bebé contra su pecho − quedaos conmigo…quedaos conmigo…

Tal vez una hora más tarde, Chandler llegó del trabajo. Encontró a Mónica y Jack sobre la cama, el pequeño abrazado tiernamente por su mujer, sumidos en un profundo sueño. Chandler miró aquella escena, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta cruzado de brazos, esbozando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa en su rostro. Un tenue rayo de luz atravesaba la ventana y golpeaba con suavidad el cabello oscuro de Mónica, dándole un aire místico que seguro que a Phoebe le habría encantado. Se le ocurrió que aquel momento era digno de inmortalizar, y dirigió sus pasos, sigilosos, de nuevo hacia el salón, cuando oyó un ruidito extraño en la cuna de los gemelos. Era Érica. Volvió a cambiar el rumbo, y miró dentro.

- Oh…así que la enanita Dormilona-Gruñona se está despertando…- la niña empezó a desperezarse agitando los brazos como si fuera una karateka – eh, calma, Bruce Lee. – echó un vistazo alrededor –… normalmente, tu madre me mataría si te sacara de la cuna a estas horas, pero ahora está dormida…así que supongo que puedo hacerlo – se encogió de hombros antes de coger a la pequeña en brazos, que hizo un ruido de protesta que hizo vacilar a Chandler − ¡Vamos, no me delates! – Erica acalló sus gruñiditos, pero empezó a patalear con fuerza − ¡Vale, si esta es mi recompensa por cogerte en brazos con todo mi amor, no quiero imaginarme que me harás cuando te regale algo de cien pavos por navidad! Seguramente sacarás un bazooka, o algo así…− la niña se calmó de repente, y Chandler asintió con aprobación, mirándola sonriente − Eeeeh, parece que las ironías te hacen efecto...te-te gustan. ¡Después de esto nadie puede decir que no soy tu padre!

La arrulló en sus brazos, mirándola todo el rato, a la vez que Érica le devolvía la mirada, desafiante y divertida. Sus ojos eran uno de los más bonitos que Chandler hubiera visto. No quería que la bebé se durmiera, para poder seguir contemplándolos indefinidamente. Cuando pensaba en él diez años atrás, tan inmaduro y con tanto miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera comprometerle…Cuando le entraba el pánico por algo tan simple como compartir una comida con una mujer…Por una parte, echaba de menos a ese Chandler joven, le hacía gracia pensar en él, pero por otra, veía cuánto había cambiado su vida, para mejor, y no se arrepentía de haber abandonado a aquel antiguo Chandler, para dar aquellos pasos vacilantes y temidos, y encontrarse…con una verdadera familia.

− Yo flipaba a los veintitantos por todo ¿sabes? – le dijo a su hija- Sí, tu padre era "Mr. Pánico". Puedo asegurártelo. Lo más comprometido que hice fue comprar con tu tío Joey una pollita y un pato…Bueno, luego la pollita se transformó en un gallo, pero eso no cuenta. Y si tío Joey te pregunta, los dimos a una granja ¿vale? Viven felizmente en una granja con otros patitos y pollitas, con prados verdes y eso. Es lo mejor para él. − la niña volvió a quejarse de algo, y Chandler miró el reloj – Parece que hablar de aves te da hambre ¿no? ¡Venga, cometamos una locura, vayámonos de biberones por ahí!...a la cocina…

Bajó con la niña en sus brazos y manejando con una sola mano, consiguió calentar un poco de leche, volcarla en el biberón, y dársela poco a poco. Mientras Érica bebía con fruición, Chandler iba hablando:

−…y nació tu hermano. Fue increíble, nada más vi esos deditos y esa carita, me dije "Tío, como has podido ser tan tonto de tenerle miedo a esto tantos años", pero entonces va el médico y dice… ¡que iba otro en camino! Vale, yo había madurado ¡Pero no tanto! Supongo que se me debió de quedar cara de alucine o algo así…no sé, no me la vi. El Chandler inmaduro volvió, y…no me guardes rencor por esto ¿vale? Sé que me gritarás de todas maneras cuando tengas quince, pero…- carraspeó- le sugerí a tu madre que _no_ te adoptásemos. Por supuesto que ella se negó, ya sabes como es. Tuve que ceder, bueno, _siempre_ lo hago…¡¡No me mires así, no soy un calzonazos!! ¡Es que ella siempre tiene razón! Luego, el médico volvió a decir que lo que venía era una niña…¡Imagínate, uno de cada! ¡Un dos por uno, Érica! – le besó la cabecita, con suavidad – Y ¿sabes? No puedo alegrarme más de que tu madre me echara la bronca por querer darte en adopción, y por ser tan débil de carácter. Eres la niñita más preciosa del mundo. Y, si hace falta, me comportaré como Robert De Niro con Ben Stiller, con tus novios… - se quedó un segundo pensando – aunque lo más seguro es que de risa, en vez de miedo – se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Sólo se oía a la bebé sorbiendo del biberón, lentamente, cerrando cada vez más los párpados- Lo que quiero decirte es que nadie os va querer más que nosotros …nadie. Te lo digo en serio, cuando Mónica pone empeño en algo, nadie la supera. Así que nunca lo olvidéis…nadie os querrá más que nosotros. Por mucha sangre que comparta. Nadie.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

Sus hermanas tenían hijos, y la vida no le iba mal. Todos sus amigos tenían o iban a tener hijos, y la vida no les iba mal. Más de la mitad del mundo tenían hijos, y no les iba mal. Bueno…puede que a algunos sí, ¡pero no a los americanos! O sea, que cuidar de un bebé tampoco tenía que ser tan…difícil. Además, él siempre había imaginado que tarde o temprano, tendría uno. Aunque en su imaginación era niño y le ponía el nombre de La Masa, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía 35 años, ya iba siendo hora de sentar cabeza. Sofía era una mujer maravillosa, y cuando estaba con ella, las ganas de estar con otras mujeres bajaban considerablemente (aunque no desaparecían del todo, claro ¡Era Joey!). Y su hijita era muy mona, así que ¿por qué no? Seguramente, necesitaba un padre. ¡Y Joey podría serlo! ¡Eso era más que ser padrino!

No se sentía con el valor necesario para estar cara a cara con Sofía, así que la llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Aló?

- Uh…Sofía, soy…- antes de que pudiera terminar el salud, se oyó un bufido al otro lado y se cortó la comunicación.

Joey se quedó mirando al teléfono como atontado. Volvió a marcar.

- Eh, cariño, parece que la línea se cortó antes.

- Te colgué yo – respondió Sofía en tono irritada – y, oh-oh, adivina que: ¡voy a colgarte otra vez!

-¡¡No!! Esp…

No hizo caso de su aviso y empezaron a sonar los pitidos. Pero Joey no se rendía tan fácilmente.

- Hola, Sofía, oye, si esto es un juego, me sé uno más divertido…Se llama _la bola de fuego _y…

- Joey, NO quiero seguir hablando contigo ¿vale? No en estos momentos.

- Pero es que tengo alg…

-No me interesa – y fue a colgar de nuevo.

-¡No seas así! – protesto Joey, ya un poco cansado de todo aquello.

-¿Qué no sea como, Joey? – replicó Sofía, herida - ¡Me rechazaste por tener una hija, y encima cuestionaste lo que siento por ti! ¡Me acusaste de salir contigo sólo para que fueras una…especie de niñero! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?!- prácticamente le gritó, enfadada- Parecías un buen tipo, pero no eres más que otro crío que no sabe asumir responsabilidades.

-¡No, no! ¡No soy un crío! ¡Ese es Chandler!

-¡¿Quién demonios es Chandler?!

- Ah, te hablé de él, un amig…

-¡No me importa! – le cortó ella, haciendo que Joey pusiese mala cara. ¿No le había preguntado quién era? - ¡Ahora mismo no quiero ni oírte!

-¡Pero…! ¡Sofía…! ¡Estoy-estoy dispuesto a aceptar a tu hija!

Hubo un silencio breve e intenso.

- Ahora ya no sé si quiero que la aceptes. – murmuró, con voz dolida- Solo lo haces para volver conmigo.

- Obvio. Eres agradable, simpática y…¡estás buenísima!

-¡Oh, por…! ¡Joey!

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Lo importante es que quiero hacerlo! ¿no? Otros no lo harían. Venga, por favor…

Sofía lo pensó unos segundos.

- Joey, estás…¿estás seguro? Se trata de ser un _padre_ – dijo ella, recalcando la última palabra.

- Pero si es muy pequeñita…no puede ser tan difícil. Vamos…

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de ambos, aunque ninguno pudiera ver la del otro.

- Podría darte otra oportunidad, supongo – sentenció al final Sofía.

- ¡¡Sí,pequeña1 – exclamó Joey, sintiéndose triunfal. Una duda le vino a la mente de repente – Una última cosa…tu hija…¿no se pondrá camisones blancos y saldrá de pozos con los pelos en la cara, verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Le tengo miedo a los fantasmas de niñas…ejem.

- Procuraré que no haga esas cosas, tranquilo…

Joel asintió. Acababa de cargar un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero intuía que era un carga, que, a la larga, le haría feliz.


	10. No todo está perdido

_Los estudios apenas me han dejado tiempo para coger el ordenador, y el poco que tenía, lo dedicaba a otras cosas. Lo siento mucho, lo comprenderé si no consigo más reviews. U.U He hecho esperar demasiado. _

_Espero que os guste, aunque yo creo que no es muy bueno…y es más cortillo. _

_¡Muchos besitos y gracias a abydo y Anni por los comments! _

_P.D: Si lo leéis, por favor, dejar comments! Necesito saber cuánta gente lo lee…_

**Capítulo 10: No todo está perdido**

-Muy bien, Emma, vamos a ver si has aprendido algo hoy…- Ross cogió en brazos a la pequeña, sacándola de la bañera - ¿Qué hacíamos mamá y yo?

- 'Omadse u' nescanso…

-¡Muy bien! Otra semana más que no se te ha olvidado. Y ya van treinta y dos.

Rachel entró en el cuarto de baño con la ropa de Emma.

- ¿Qué decías?

-…'nescans…

Ross tapó la boca de su hija. Su futura esposa lo miró extrañada. Él tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Iba a decir otra de las "palabras de tía Phoebe", ya sabes…- hizo un gesto significativo.

-Ah, oh, vale. Espero que las olvide pronto, porque no podemos taparle la boca cada vez que venga alguien…

-Bueno, te aseguro que la única forma de que no se le olvide algo es enseñárselo durante ocho meses seguidos – contestó Ross, pensando en lo que había pasado antes.

-¿Qué?

-No. Nada…

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Rachel sentía un pleno sentimiento de bienestar cada vez que pensaba que dentro de pocos meses iba a convertirse en la mujer de Ross. Y Ross lo mismo, y esta vez, iba a ser _definitivo_. Porque eran medias langostas, hechos el uno para el otro. Se acercó a ella lentamente, aún con Emma en brazos, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de Rachel con una serenidad que sólo podía prometer un beso. Rachel sonrió y se dejó besar, suavemente primero y cada vez más pasional después, con los labios como una única parte del cuerpo que se rozaban. Ross se separó con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Crees que está bien que Emma esté aquí al lado? – susurró.

– Pues…- Rachel lo pensó unos segundos – ¡Bah! ¡Sólo tiene año y medio! – gesticuló con las manos – ¡Ni siquiera lo entiende!

Ross meneó la cabeza y sugirió que era mejor que terminaran de vestir a su hija y acostarla ya. Después de hacer eso, quedándose embelesados como dos tontos viendo como la pequeña iba durmiéndose en su cuna, comenzaron a cenar.

– Oh, Ross…– Rachel miró su ensalada con desánimo – ¿Sabes que me encantaría?

Ross levantó la vista de su plato.

– ¿El qué?

– Verás, justo a una manzana de aquí hay una tienda dónde venden una salsa buenísima, y si se la pones a la ensalada…– dejó los ojos en blanco, indiciando que el sabor era increíble – ¿Te importaría…?

– ¿Ahora? –protestó Ross.

– Por favor…– Rachel puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado – me harías _tan_ feliz – él no pareció del todo convencido – Vale, tendrás_ recompensa_.

Ross arqueó una ceja y sonrió, tentado favorablemente por la palabra "recompensa". Soltó una risita tonta.

– ¿Harás lo de que tú eras una cavernícola y yo un arqueó…?

Rachel lo pensó unos segundos. Aquella salsa estaba demasiado buena. Qué remedio.

– Claaaaaro, Indiana. – le guiñó un ojo.

A los dos minutos, Ross estaba en la calle, muerto de frío, a las ocho y media de la noche, caminando hacia la tienda indicada por su prometida para comprar la dichosa salsa de ensaladas. En fin, pensando en lo que vendría después, merecía la pena. Se echó aliento en las manos, ya que con las prisas se había olvidado los guantes, y empezó a caminar más rápido para entrar en calor. No tardó mucho en divisar la tienda, y entró en ella haciendo que la campanilla de la puerta soltara un alegre tintineo. Echó una ojeada de forma general, pero no divisó lo que quería, así que se acercó al dependiente, un sexagenario de apariencia asiática.

– ¿Perdone, las salsas?

El dueño de la tienda respondió con tono furioso en lo que él consideró coreano o japonés. Lo único que sacó en claro es que no estaba de muy buen humor.

– ¿Sal-sa? – repitió, lentamente, acentuando cada sílaba con exageración.

– ¡Yo no sé! ¡No sé salsa! – respondió enérgicamente el otro.

– ¿No sabe…? – Ross parpadeó varias veces – ¿Cómo se las apaña Rachel para comprar aquí?

– ¿Ra-chel? ¿Tía buena castaña? – preguntó el asiático, súbitamente interesado. Parecía que conocía a la mencionada. – Buenos pechos.

– ¡Es mi prometida! – exclamó Ross, ceñudo.

El dependiente se quedó un segundo en silencio.

– Yo no saber significado "pro-metida"– sentenció al fin, con cara de circunstancias.

– Ya, claro…– Ross hizo una mueca y se giró, ignorando el murmullo enfadado del anciano – Voy a dar una vuelta por la tienda, a ver si encuentro la salsa…

Caminó entre los estantes de comida con marcas extrañas, pero mucho más baratas que las habituales, con los ojos en constante movimiento para ver si encontraba la botella verde y amarilla que le había descrito Rachel. Entonces, oyó de nuevo el tintineo de la puerta, y la voz de una mujer hablando por el móvil, iracunda con un marcado acento británico.

–¡¡No!!...¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡No, no voy a perdonarte!!...¡Claro que me lo pensado bien!! ¡Durante dos meses!...¡¡Quiero el divorcio!!...¡¿Qué por qué?! ¡¡Estaban tus dos secretarias, a la vez!! ¡¡En nuestra propia cama!!...¡¡Todavía no comprend…!!...¡¿Qué porque soy sosa?!...¡¡Te odio!!...¡¡No vuelvas a llamarme!! ¡¡Firma esos papeles de una vez y olvídame!!

Ross, picado irremediablemente por la curiosidad, se puso de puntillas para ver quién era la que había entrado, pero la mujer estaba de espaldas y sólo veía una melena oscura y un abrigo de tweed gris. Ella fue directamente al dependiente, que para sorpresa y enojo de Ross, le habló en un perfecto inglés americano.

– ¿Problemas maritales?

– No es de su incumbencia – replicó la mujer, irritada. El asiático la miró ofendido – Lo siento, excúseme…no tengo un buen día. No desde hace mucho.

– No importa. ¿Qué va a ser?

–¿Tiene sándwiches preparados?

– Sí, junto a esa cámara frigorífica de allí – el dependiente la señaló. –¿Es usted inglesa? ¿Para qué ha venido a New York?

– Necesito empezar de cero – respondió ella, con un tono melancólico – Y creo…creo que aquí podría enmendar un error que cometí. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – hizo una pausa – Creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Lo siento. Voy a por el sándwich

Y entonces fue cuando la mujer se giró, y Ross puedo verle la cara. El corazón se le paró, como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando. No podía creer lo que veía. No se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ni un millón de años. No en aquellas circunstancias.

– ¡¿Emily?!

– ¡La cabeza, Joey, la cabeza! – exclamó Sofía, viendo como él cogía a su pequeña – Ten cuidado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se le cae o qué? – Joey la cogió mejor – Ah, ya está. Heeeeey, pues no es tan difícil. Es que hace años que no tengo un nuevo sobrino y he perdido práctica…

– ¿Tu hermana no parió hará cosa de año y pico? – inquirió Sofía.

– ¡Yo que sé! ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta! ¡Son siete, y todas católicas! ¡Imagínate! – volteó los ojos – Siempre había una de ellas embarazada, tengo más sobrinos que tías con las que me he enrolla…–percibió la mirada de advertencia de Sofía – Je, no he dicho nada.

Sofía se limitó a sonreír. Joey era tan tierno e inocente…Era cómo un niño más al que cuidar, pero un niño bastante sexy. Y que sabía muy, muy, muy pero que muy bien lo que hacía dentro del dormitorio. Y con Carla en brazos, así sentado en su sillón preferido, haciéndole muecas verdaderamente extrañas, parecía tan futuro buen padre…

–Para de hacer esas caras – dijo riendo –la vas a asustar.

– No las estoy haciendo por ella…– gimió Joey – me pica…bueno, ahí atrás, pero como la tengo en brazos pues no puedo…

–¡Oh, vale! – aquello rompió un poco el encanto. Sofía cogió a su hija en brazos y se giró para que Joey pudiese despacharse a gusto.

– Aaaah, gracias – Joey terminó y se levantó para coger una bebida – ¿Quieres?

– No, gracias.

Joey destapó una botella de cerveza sin alcohol (Sofía le había obligado a pasarse a ellas, y oye, no estaban tan mal) y bebió un sorbo. La visión de Sofía con su hija le recordó vagamente a una imagen mariana, pura y bella a la vez. Esos pensamientos no eran típicos de él, pero es que Sofía le estaba haciendo cambiar. Sonrió y se apoyó en la encimera. No entendía como un hombre, cualquier hombre, podía haber dejado a aquella mujer.

– Sofía…

– ¿Sí, cielo? – estaban empezando a utilizar apelativos cariñosos.

– No contestes si no quieres ¿vale? Pero…¿quién es el padre?

Sofía le miró unos segundos, vacilando seriamente si contestar a aquello o no.

– Un ex-novio…no…no le quise decir nada porque no quería que tuviera nada que ver con Carla – se mordió el labio – Además, él se habría desentendido de todas maneras. Era un inmaduro que le tenía pánico al compromiso.

Joey entornó los ojos.

– ¿Chandler?

Sofía parpadeó varias veces.

– En serio, tienes que presentarme de una vez a ese tal Chandler.

– Oh, lo haré, te encantará. Pero no te extrañe si te responde haciendo ruiditos raros, se pone muy tímido con las chicas guapas.

Sofía sonrió.

– Vaya, gracias.

– Aunque su mujer está muy buena.

– ¡Joey!

– Pero no más que tú, cariño – puso su cara de "¿cómo va eso?"

Sofía rió ante la ocurrencia.

– Oye…¿no crees que tenemos que presentársela a tus padres?

Joey la miró de repente tan asustado como un niño pequeño ante un armario que se abre en la noche. Sus padres. Y Sofía era hispana. Sus padres. Hijo bastardo. Sus padres.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era ya el trigésimo (al menos) piso que veían, pero tampoco les llamaba la atención. No es que fueran caprichosos, sólo pedían algo normal: En el primero al parecer había muerto una…esto…"chica de calle" en extrañas circunstancias, y aún había manchas por la pared, en el segundo, junto a la cocina, habían descubierto una interesante familia de roedores, bastante grandes, y no muy agradables, ya que una de las ratas empezó a gruñir y echar extraños espumarajos por la boca mientras miraba a Phoebe y el tercero…bueno, en su _único _dormitorio no podías estirar completamente los brazos porque corrías el riesgo de atravesar la pared con uno de ellos (comprobado por Mike con ese resultado, por cierto)

–¿Qué hacemos? – suspiró Phoebe, dejándose caer en el sofá del Central Perk, dónde casualmente, sólo estaban ellos – ¡¡Llevamos toda la tarde viendo pisos y nada!!

– Aún quedan muchos pisos en New York – le tranquilizó Mike, dándole un beso en la frente.

– Ya, pero es que estoy cansada de buscar…¡A mí me gustaba el de las ratas! ¡Habrían sido unas mascotas muy monas! ¡Cómo Bob! – puso los ojos en blanco – Pero como el señor Hanigan es tan quisquilloso…

– ¡Phoebe, esas cosas con rabia eran más grandes que mi perro! – protestó Mike.

–Sí, lo que tú digas, miedica.

En ese momento, Mónica y Chandler también entraron en el café con los mellizos. Ya no tenían el aspecto tan deprimido de hacia unas semanas, gracias a que habían pactado hacer como que lo de los juzgados nunca ocurriría hasta el gran día. Sólo se concentraban en disfrutar de sus hijos el máximo tiempo posible. A Mónica le costaba muchísimo, pero sabía que si se derrumbaba, allí estaba Chandler para apoyarla y hacer aparece una sonrisa en su rostro (aunque fuera por contar un chiste tan malo que el gesto era más bien compasivo).

– ¡Hola! ¡Qué casualidad! – exclamó Mónica dándole dos besos a Phoebe – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

– Buscamos piso – respondió Mike con aflicción – porque el nuestro se nos va a quedar pequeño cuando nazca el bebé, pero no encontramos nada. Son todos una _mierda_.

– El de las rat…– empezó a defender Phoebe.

– ¡Phoebe! – le cortó Mike – ¡Nuestro hijo no va a tener ratas que puedan arrancarle la mano de un mordisco por mascotas!

– ¡Oh! ¡Pues en mis tiempos hubiera dado lo que sea por tener aunque fuera una rata! Desde la muerte de mi madre…

– Phoebe ¿cuántas veces has usado hoy lo de tu madre? –peguntó Mónica.

– Uh… – Phoebe lo pensó un segundo – sólo dos veces, aún me queda una ¿no?

Mónica iba a empezar a decirle por enésima vez que aquello no era una excusa comodín, cosa que a Phoebe de todas maneras por un oído le entraba y por otro le salía, y abrir un monótono debate que duraría horas cuando Chandler, gracias a Dios, recordó algo.

– ¿Y el piso de Heckles? – sugirió. Mike le miró intensado, y añadió para explicar: – En todo el tiempo que vivimos en el edificio nadie lo compró, tal vez aún siga disponible. Viviríais en el mismo bloque que Joey y enfrente del de Ross y Rachel.

Mike hizo un gesto de aprobación, y todos miraron a Phoebe esperando su veredicto. Esta, como si no fuera con ella y con total parsimonia, bebió un sorbo de su café lentamente, saboreándolo y luego dejó la taza en la mesa, chasqueando la lengua con satisfacción.

–¡Phoebe! – explotó Mónica, impaciente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se giró para mirarla – ¡Ah, lo del piso…! Sí, me parece bien – sentenció sonriendo, y luego como si ago rutinario se tratara, dijo: – Pero tendré que pedirle a Heckles que se vaya, me va a costar.

– Pheebs, no hace falta – dijo Chandler – De las seis a las ocho no dejan salir a los muertos del cementerio, así que si cierra el trato en ese tiempo, ¡no habrá problema!

Phoebe le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

– ¿Sabes que hace tiempo que dejé de fingir que me río con tus chistes? – la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de su amigo, dejando paso a una expresión confusa – No, en serio, sé que le tiene mucho apego a ese piso, y va a ser difícil convencerle de que debe dejarlo.

Mike le cogió la mano y le sonrió paternalmente, aunque había un leve fondo de miedo en su rostro.

– Cariño, ese señor murió…¿no? – miró a Mónica, que asintió – ¿De qué estas hablando?

–Oh, no me explicado bien, su cuerpo sí que dijo "¡Adiós!" – hizo el gesto con la mano –, pero como él tenía tanta vitalidad, se puede sentir su aura en el piso. De hecho yo la siento en todo el edificio. Si me quedo en silencio aún oigo: "¡Hacéis ruido! ¡Hacéis ruido! Uuuuhhh" – lo interpretó todo con voz fantasmal y mística – Pero con hablar un poco más fuerte ya no se escucha tanto.

– ¿Quieres decir que el fantasma de Heclkes…aún sigue por allí? – preguntó Mónica con cautela, un poco incrédula.

– Uy, sí, totalmente. No, pero es un buen fantasma, de eso estoy segura.

– No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Joey cuando se lo cuente – dijo Chandler sonriendo – Tenemos que llevar la cámara a arreglar.

Mónica frunció el ceño.

–¿No te dije que la llevaras la semana pasada?¡Me dijiste que lo habías hecho!

Chandler se quedó en blanco unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Luego, luego lentamente giró la cabeza y observó a su hija.

– ¡¿Te has fijado en lo mona que está Erica hoy?! – Mónica siguió mirándole – Por favor, no me pidas el divorcio.

Mónica sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla contra su cabecita.

– No…no quiero más líos de juicios…– besó el pelo dorado, y la melancolía comenzó a aflorar de nuevo en su rostro. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello y hubo un tenso silencio, en el que Chandler, Phoebe y Mike esperaban ansiosamente que Mónica no se echara a llorar, porque les partiría el corazón. Fue Mike el que pronunció las primeras palabras para romperlo.

–¿Tenéis ya abogado?

–Todavía no queremos pensar en eso – negó Chandler al cabo de unos segundos, con voz apagada, mirando a Jack – Sólo…queremos hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido hasta que llegue el momento.

– Pero tenéis que estar preparados. Si va a haber un juicio, tenéis que estar seguros de que lleváis las de ganar. Si lo dejáis para el final, las cosas pueden salir mal. – Mónica le miró confusa y reacia – Quiero decir, sé que no queréis sufrir y todo eso, y que es doloroso. Pero si os esforzáis un poco ahora, el resultado del juicio será a vuestro favor.

Mónica suspiró y le miró con gravedad, como intentando leer en sus ojos. Mike se sintió un poco intimidado, pero su mirada también se mantenía fija. No podía haber un signo de flaqueza. Mónica era fuerte, pero en aquellos momentos también necesitaba personas fuertes a su alrededor.

– Pero los abogados…–comenzó ella, carente de emoción – sólo buscan dinero, y creo que a pocos les importará de verdad el caso. Y yo…yo necesito alguien que de verdad luche por nuestros hijos, y no creo que en toda New York haya alguien así.

A Phoebe se le abrieron de repente los ojos como dos pelotas de tenis.

– ¡Mike! – exclamó. Él la miró sorprendido – ¡Mike, tú eras abogado! ¡Tú podrías hacerlo!

Él parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar la situación.

– ¿Yo…? – dijo, titubeante.

– ¡Sí! – continuó su mujer, cada vez más emocionada – ¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Eres competitivo, muy bueno en abogacía…! – Phoebe abrió y cerró las manos, intentando pensar algo más – ¡Y sexy! ¡Eso siempre ayudará si el juez es mujer…o gay!

Chandler se inclinó hacia delante y le miró.

– ¿Lo harías?

Mike boqueó como un pez. Estaba indeciso. Hacía demasiado que no había puesto el pie en los juzgados y tenía miedo de haber perdido práctica. ¿Y si las cosas no salían bien? ¿Y si les fallaba? Notaba un pinchazo de angustia en el estómago de sólo imaginárselo. No podía hacerles eso. Era demasiada responsabilidad. Eran los hijos de sus amigos. Pero allí estaban sus caras cargadas de esperanzas, los cuatro ojos brillantes clavándose en él como estacas, sus ánimos que necesitaban desesperadamente una mano amiga, firme, que pudiera ayudarles de verdad. Él podía. Era abogado. Podía hacer por ellos más que cualquiera de los otros cinco. Si se negaba…sería un tremendo error. Un acto egoísta Algo que ni él mismo llegaría nunca a comprender. Jack y Erica, los dos pequeños e inocentes mellizos que eran demasiados pequeños como para entender lo que pasaba; se merecían unos padres como ellos, que con tanta ilusión los habían esperado. No una adolescente irresponsable cuya primera opción fue deshacerse de ellos. Necesitaban a esas personas que realmente habían contado con impaciencia y emoción los días que faltaban para verles las caras. A aquellas personas que, aún enterándose de repente de que eran dos, y de que sus responsabilidades y deberes iban a aumentar el doble, los habían aceptado. No a quién aún creyendo que era sólo uno sentía que se había metido en camisa de once varas. Erica los quería…después de unos meses. Mónica y Chandler desde antes de que nacieran. Los mellizos iban a quedarse con quienes de verdad eran sus padres.

– Está bien – dijo al final – Lo haré.

7


End file.
